Almost Famous
by MsChillatix
Summary: Being the best friend of 1/5 of the One Direction definitely has earned Lila some cool points among the fans, but what happens when she start falling for one of the boys? Will they love her as much, or hate her?
1. 1: You've Got That One Thing

**~You've Got That One Thing~**

I was just a typical girl in a small town. I have two of the best friends with me, Pixie and Zayn. We've been friends since primary school and were in our last year in high school. We were the group no one really cares about, and that didn't bother us at all. We have a blast whenever it was only us three.  
>I was definitely the socially-awkward one among the group because Pixie and Zayn were both gorgeous-looking people. Pixie is a sweet girl with blonde hair. She has the sweetest smile and the sexiest body a girl could have. She loves to dance, so that was where she got her toned legs from. I could see why she always have boys hanging around her. But her heart only belongs to one, Joe. Joe was in a band, and they met in a talent competition in school. He was popular among the girls too, but somehow they both always come back to each other. Zayn was good-looking. You can literally see girls turning their heads to get another look of him. His brown eyes could melt your heart, and he has long and thick eyelashes that just brings out his gorgeous eyes. He has an innocent face, kind of like a little boy, but he's all masculine inside. Pixie and I became friends after we were assigned to each other for a project. Zayn introduced himself to me one day while we were in detention together.<br>But our lives changed when Zayn decided to audition for a nation-wide singing competition. He's always have people bringing him down and he thought this could be the chance to show people what he's got. I've always told him he has a sexy voice, but he never really believed me. But it's true.  
>The first time I heard him sing, was when he wrote me a song for my 16th birthday. I've known him for 3 years then, and I've never once heard him sing. It was so beautiful that I cried.<p>

Zayn went on to become one-fifth of a boyband called One Direction and they were making a name for themselves. I've never met the boys before but I could imagine they were a bunch of nice people. Even though Zayn's my best friend, I didn't really care much about his bandmates thus I've never really learnt all their names before.  
>This I regretted when Zayn invited me to join him on their tour to promote their newly released album. I'm not one to do research on celebrities, so I gave up trying to know more about each and every one of the boys. I'll just get to know more about them on tour.<p>

"Hey Zayn, what if I screw up? What if they hate my guts?"

"Hey look at me," He placed his hand gently on my chin to tilt it when I refused to look at him straight in the eye. "Look at me. Delilah Simmons, there's a reason why you're standing here in front of me, calling yourself my best friend. You've got that one thing that no else has. You've got my heart. So like it or not, the guys are gonna meet you, and if I know them at all, they'll like the girl that has captured my heart."

He smiled reassuringly. How could I ever resist that smile of his?

* * *

><p>I went in the studio with Zayn, arms linked together. They were having their first tour rehearsal so everyone was feeling pumped.<p>

Zayn brought me to the resting area where the boys were at. The first person that caught my eye immediately was the light brown hair guy, who was singing some tunes out loud. There was a blonde guy who was strumming the guitar really well, a curly-haired dude and the last one was on the phone. The guy singing immediately stopped when he saw us coming.

"About time you reached Zayn!" he exclaimed as he did a handshake with Zayn. "And you brought a girl with you?" His gaze turned to me.

Zayn turned, wanting me to introduce myself but he knows me too well to know that I don't like meeting new people. "Hey guys, this is Lila. She's my best mate, she's joining us on the tour so I figured you guys should meet her. She's a bit shy, so you guys be nice to her."

He gave me a little nudge to make me move but I was already feeling so awkward with 4 boys staring at me. But then the blonde guy stood up and shook my hand excitedly. "Hi, I'm Niall!" Oohh..Irish accent, nice.  
>Then one by one, everyone came forward to introduce themselves to me. Liam, the singing guy, seems polite. The curly-hair dude, Harry, tried to flirt with me while Louis shook my hand and continued on with his phone conversation. By the way he was talking, it sounded like it was his girlfriend on the other end of the line.<p>

"Hey, I'm gonna go say hi to the others. You stay here and mingle with them?" I gave him an unconvincing nod. "You'll be fine, they're friendly I swear"

I was left standing there as he left. Niall went up to me, and smiled so wide when he asked "You want any food?"

Liam interrupted before I could reply. "He's really into food. Come on, sit with us. Let us get to know you better," He signalled to the couch, where Harry was sitting.

I have no idea what I have gotten myself into.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

First time writing a story. Please read and review, I'll appreciate any comments that can help me be a better write:)

This is just the first chapter, so it's all about introduction and stuff. More drama coming up hopefully:D


	2. 2: Standing Here But You Don't See Me

**~Standing Here But You Don't See Me~**

Over the next few days, I'd gotten to know the boys better. But I definitely was closer to Liam, just because we both clicked really well. He's a good talker, and I didn't have any trouble continuing the conversation with him. Pixie liked to joke about how close we're getting and found the urge to pinpoint every single moment we spend with each other in the studio.  
>Pixie was one of the backup dancers for the tour, and sometimes I hang out with her in the studio while the boys tend to their business. She knows a lot about boys but she doesn't know a lot about what type of boys I like. Because I've never really had a crush before. Zayn and Pixie had never once heard me talking about a guy before because well, I don't really much care about them at the moment.<p>

But Pixie had been pestering me about Liam so much, that I had to give in and look at him in a different way. But I only told her after a few more days, cos I hate to see her be right.

"Pixie?"

"Lila? Why're you calling me at..10 in the morning?"

"Oh my god, I can't even say it out..I think..I think I might like Liam"

Silence.

"Pixie, are you there? Pixie?"

"AHHHHHHHH! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!"

She was squealing in excitement, when I'm freaking out? What is she so happy for?

"Oh my god, Lila! I told you you'll like him sooner or later. Aww..this is SO cute! But Lila..you do know that he already-"

She got interrupted by another beep on my phone.

"Oh Pixie hold on, I'm getting another call." "Hello?"

"Hey Lila, it's Liam. Just wanted to know if you're coming down to the studio today? I've written a new song, and wanted to know your opinion about it."

As soon as he said that, my heart automatically skipped a beat. Why was I excited to hear his voice? Is this how girls feel when they have crushes?

"Erm..yeah, I think I'm coming."

"Great! I have to go now but I can't wait for you to be here, love ya, bye!"

'Love ya?' He's never said that to me before. I can't help but bring my hopes up that maybe he likes me too. Then I won't have anything to worry about. Maybe the song he's playing for me later is a love song to me..

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. What was I thinking? I'm not supposed to fall for him, but I find myself fantasizing about him.

I came by the studio at 2 in the afternoon to meet Liam.

"Hello?" I peeped in the glass window of the door.

Seems like he's not here yet.  
>I walked around the corridor, waiting for him. I was nearing the end of the corridor when I heard a guy's voice. It sounded like Liam, and I got so excited to see him so I thought I'll say hi to him. But as I walked nearer, the conversation between him and whoever he's calling gets clearer.<p>

"So I'll pick you up tonight at 7?... Uh huh..No, what are you talking about? You're always gorgeous...ok ok, I'll see you tonight. Can't wait..Hey..I love you..Haha, ok bye"

He put down the phone and turned. Too quickly I didn't managed to hide myself. In fact, my feet were stuck on the ground. My face clearly looked like I've seen a ghost because the first thing he asked was if I was alright.

"Hey! You're here! What's with the look on your face?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer the question without breaking down. Inside, I could feel my heart breaking. He has a girlfriend already? Why didn't I know this? Why hadn't he told me before? We've had so many conversations before and he didn't think of telling me that one little piece of information? Or at least make it seem like he's not single?

"..I..I..sorry, I need to go"

And I rushed out of that place, crying. I don't know what got over me, but all I wanted to do was cry. And I was so busy crying that I didn't look where I was going and I bumped into someone. I looked up only to see Niall's smile turned into a worried frown when he saw my tears. I continued running and when I finally reached the toilet, I locked myself in one of the cubicles and sunk myself down. The tears were just streaming down and my chest felt so heavy. Outside, I could faintly hear Niall asking if I'm alright.

I couldn't bear to make him see me like this. He doesn't know anything and I'd hate to make him feel guilty and I'm not proud of the reason I'm crying in the first place. So I waited till he stopped pounding on the door to get out. It seems forever till the pounding stopped. Why does he even care so much? We rarely even talk to each other. When I could hear nothing, I washed my face and stepped out.

"Lila?"

I was caught offguard. Niall was looking at me with a worried face. He was leaning against the wall outside the toilet, clearly waiting for me. His blue eyes were shimmering in the light, as if he himself had been crying. I didn't know what to do.

I tried to smile at him, so that he won't be so worried. But it felt so hard to move even a muscle. I shook my head to tell him there was no problem. But my mouth was clearly quivering because he immediately hugged me so tight that I broke down into tears again. It was a comforting hug, and it felt so good to cry on his shoulders. I didn't know how long we were in that position, but it felt long. I didn't want him to let go just yet, and he didn't seem like he's letting go any time soon.


	3. 3: I'll Be Right Here

**~I'll Be Right Here~**

"I would probably tell Zayn all of this if he were here..but he's not. I wish he was here right now though."

After the hug outside the toilet, Niall brought me back to my house. The car ride was the most quiet ride I've had. I didn't feel like talking to him, and Niall is smart enough to know that. He sent me to my door, but he couldn't resist asking if I was fine.

"You don't have to tell me what happened. I know we're not close, and Zayn probably is the best person you can talk to. But just so you know, I'm right here if you need someone to talk to. But Zayn's not gonna be back till a few more days and I think you do need someone."

He smiled faintly and gave me a tight squeeze on the shoulder before turning to leave. I thought about it for a second, and realised that having Niall to talk to is better than crying myself to sleep. So before he could walk any further, I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Hey. I think I do need someone to talk to. If that's ok with you."

He was staring at our interlocked hands and didn't answer me for a few seconds. When he finally did, I brought him inside and made a cup of tea for both of us. I went on to tell the story, but avoided mentioning Liam's name. I was embarrassed for having a crush towards him and didn't want to tell anyone about it. Let it be a secret between me and Pixie. And maybe Zayn. When I finally finished letting it all out, I sighed waiting for a response from him. It definitely felt better talking it out. But I wasn't ready to be judged, especially by Niall.

He put his cup of tea down, and stared into my eyes. Beautiful blue eyes.  
>"In this type of situation, all you can really do is try to forget it. Maybe spend less time with him. Maybe he didn't realise that he's leading you on, and that's just how he talks to people, you know? So till you feel better, just give yourself some space away from him. There's other people.." he cut himself short.<p>

I realised he was fidgeting his fingers, so I probed him,"There's other people what?"  
>He looked up and was struggling to find his words.<br>"There's always other people you can talk to..you know..like Zayn..and me," And he quickly returned to fidgeting his fingers again. I could barely catch the last 2 words he said. Why did he suddenly turn to being shy when he said that? There's nothing to be shy about talking to him.

"Hey, thank you." I hold his hand and looked at him. I felt his hand twitched a little when I placed my hand on his, and I swore I saw a slight smile at the side of his mouth. "Thank you for being there waiting for me to get out of the toilet just now and making sure I was fine. I thought I could handle it alone, but you definitely made it a whole lot easier. And yeah, I'm sorry if I've never really talk to you before. We can be close friends too, if you want to."

He immediately smiled like a child who'd just gotten free candy. I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement over what I said. He's just so adorable.


	4. 4: Rumour Has It

**~Rumour Has It~**

I heard a knock on my door at 11 in the morning.

"ZAYN! You''re back! Oh my god, I missed you so much!" I immediately hugged him so tight I think I could have choked him again.

"Hahaha, I miss you too my beautiful flower..you can let go of me now!"

After 3 days of not seeing him, it felt so good to be able to hug him. He was away on a camping trip with his family so I had been spending a lot of time with Niall. He's been a really great friend and I wondered why I didn't notice him before that Liam incident.

Speaking of Liam, I started distancing myself from him. But I still do talk to him and I listened to the song that he wanted to play for me that day. Turns out, the song was written for his girlfriend, and he wanted a girl's opinion about it. That day was their anniversary, and the song was his gift to her. I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous but it definitely didn't hurt so much anymore. I quickly accepted the truth, and moved on. He was my first crush, and that was it.

"So..what's this about you and Niall?" he suddenly asked once he plunged himself onto the couch.

I lifted my eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean? You've been away, I've got no one to talk to and he was there, we talked, now we're friends."

"Oh really? That's not what I've heard.." He lifted his eyebrows back at me.

Okay, now I'm really confused. "You've been in the forest for 3 days, what can you hear? Birds chirping about us?"

"Ha ha, very funny" he said sarcastically. "There's proof you know. Of you and Niall. Cuddling each other at the studio. I was only gone for 3 days, and you decided to go back behind my back and flirt around with my friends huh?" He smiled cheekily.

"What picture? I know nothing of what you're talking about now dude"

So he showed me the picture and told me it was posted the day before.

"How did they get that picture? There was nobody at the studio!"

"So you admit to hugging him?"

"Yes, but he was comforting me because I was crying. I was crying on his shoulders. THAT..that is supposed to be private!" I was so furious.

"Wait, wait wait..you were crying? Why? What happened?" His face immediately changed to his panic mode.

I laughed and told him the story, this time I didn't bother hiding Liam out of the story. When I finished, he laughed so hard.

"You? You..hahaha..you were falling for Liam? That is so funny! Didn't I tell you before that he has a girlfriend already? They've been together since last year man! You seriously should do more research on my friends dude!" He continued laughing for the next minute or so while I feel embarrassed.

"Ok ok! Stop laughing at me already! Now tell me what the picture will mean once fans see it? I won't be like condemned or anything right?"

"Well, you don't have any social network accounts so you can definitely exclude personal death threats to you. Maybe some hurtful comments on those gossip sites, but you rarely visit them anyways. So that means, you don't have anything to worry about! I never thought not being good with technology would be a good thing!" Again, he gave me another cheeky smile.

Zayn and his jokes. I called Niall the next day to see what he thought of the picture.

"Oh it's a harmless picture really. My reps could easily deny it. The picture's not even clear. You don't have to worry about it." he said.

"Thank God! I was worried rumours would start popping up about us being together or something. That would be a disaster"

"Err..yeah..that would be a disaster.."he trailed off again. Somehow I sensed some insincerity in his voice, as if he actually thought that a rumour like that is actually not a bad idea.

I shook the feeling off, because the thought of it itself is kinda stupid. Why would he even want such a rumour to pop out?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hello! :D A very little Niall action going in there you see? Does he like Lila? If so, will Lila like him back? Or will someone else sweep her feet away first?  
>Just wanna thank you for reading this story. I don't get a lot of visitors, I do realise my story's kinda stupid haha.<br>Is it getting draggy? I don't know if I should hasten it up or continue with what I have going on here..  
>I do already know who Lila's going to end up with at the end of the story, and there will be some obstacles for her to face in the future, so..keep reading? Haha.<br>Again, thank you if you are following this story. It really does boost my ego up to know that actual people are interested in my writings:D


	5. 5: Papa, Papa, Papparazzi

**~Papa, papa, paparazzi~**

I came to the studio the next morning during lunch to meet up with Zayn and Pixie. But a peculiar sight greeted me at the front door of the building. There was a small crowd gathered at the entrance, most of them with cameras. I figured some huge artist was dropping by so I walked past them casually. I saw Niall as I was walking up and rished to get to him. As soon as I greeted him, I heard someone shout "There they are!" before flashes of light come attacking me in the face. I was shocked and totally offguard. But Niall grabbed my arm and ushered me to the door quickly.

"What was that?" I panted.

"I'm sure you know what paparazzis are, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I know they're paps, I meant, what are they suddenly interested in taking pictures of you? There's usually none here"

"You're so oblivious sometimes..they're taking pictures of us. Because of that picture that's going around about us..they need a follow-up, you know" he shrugged it off casually.

"I thought you blew it off already? And how can you be so calm about this? They're talking about your personal life you know!" I exclaimed.

He laughed at my remark. "This is normal. It happens to all of us all the time. You just gotta laugh it off, I guess."

"Hmm, you might be used to this, with all your girlfriends and what nots. But I on the other hand, am not. It's not even true, we're not even close to being a couple."

He chuckled, but the smile quickly faded. "For the record, I haven't had a girlfriend for years now." He paused before saying softly,"And yeah..we're just..friends.." Then he looked away.

The way he said his last sentence seemed odd to me, like he was actually upset that we were just friends. "You're so weird Niall. Anyways, I'm sure the right girl will appear soon. And whoever she is, she's a very lucky girl. You're a fine lad, the nicest guy I've ever met who's sure to make her happy." I beamed.

He immediately blushed at my compliment, which made me smile. He's cute when he gets shy, which is a rare occasion. He practically jumps at everything he hears, all news is good news to him. That's the great thing about him. He's so carefree, so joyous to be with, like a child. I continued admiring him, then I looped my arm around his and walked beside him up to the recording studio where the rest of the members were at.

When we stepped into the studio, everyone immediately stopped whatever they're doing to stare at us. Niall quickly loosen our arms and did an awkward cough as he walked towards the other members. Pixie, surprise surprise, quickly rushed towards me and pulled me to a corner.

"So the rumors are true then? You guys are together? Which is great you know, I love it!" she blabbered on.

"No! We're not together! We're just friends, I have no feelings towards him at all!"I defended myself.

"Ohkay..I believe you..no need to freak out on me! Anyways, did you see how Zayn looks when you entered with Niall just now? Total disgust on his face, so funny! He totally has a crush on you girl. No surprise there, with all the compliments he talks about to the press, people would think you guys were the couple." she blabbered on yet again.

"You've got to stop matchmaking me with all these guys, Pixie! You're making me look like a slut here" I laughed. "But wait, Zayn talks about me to the press?"

"Yeah, you don't know that? You're famous with the fans Lila! They all love you. Well, most of them. You can't stop the jealous haters. But yeah back to Zayn, yeah, I mean there's a lot of pictures in the web of you guys hanging out so obviously, some interviewers like to ask about it. The fans find it sweet that you two are so close and stuff. You should totally make a Twitter account, you'll have so many followers! Look, even I have 1D fans following me." she showed me her twitter page. "Some of them will interact with you, you just have to be nice to them."

I laughed at the idea of having fans. It's just surreal. I'd never thought that being a friend of a member of boyband might make me famous. Well, almost famous.

That night, at my house, I walked up to Zayn from behind, and whispered into his ears. "Sooo, I heard you have lots of nice things to say about me to the press..hehehe"

He looked up and chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry about it. I checked it out, I liked it. I especially like how you say and I qoute 'she's the best girl I've ever known, and that my next girlfriend better be careful cos she should measure up to her'. Hahaha! That's a good one!"

"Stop it, you're making me regret saying all those nice things about you. And I thought you don't check gossip sites!"

"Well, Pixie's got me hooked. And I even have my own twitter account now! How 'bout that huh?" I wriggled my eyebrows at him and then giggled.

"Are you serious? Well, this is gonna be fun. I bet I can make people follow you in an instant."

So we sat there, both meddling with our twitter. We mentioned each other and joked around publicly. In half an hour, after Zayn tweeted for everyone to follow me, I had 2,000 followers already. Some were already talking to me, and were asking funny and weird questions. Zayn and I had a blast laughing at their questions. Then a question was asked: Are you dating Niall or Zayn? I showed it to Zayn, and he gave a fake laugh. I placed my phone down, and sat nearer to Zayn.

"Hey Zayn? How would you feel if I were dating Niall?" When he didn't answer, I continued. "I mean, you've never seen me with a guy other than you before, have you?"

He stared at me for a few seconds before he finally spoke. "I'd be jealous."

And with just those three words, I felt a tingle in my spine. I was blushing, and I couldn't stop it. I tried moving away from his eyes, but he kept staring at me as he continued,"I don't want anybody hurting you, and the only person that I trust that won't ever hurt you...is me."

I teared when he said that, and moved to kiss him on the cheek. When my lips were off his cheek, our faces were just inches away from each other. I could feel his breath on me. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes, and admired his thick eyelashes. I studied his face, then my eyes fell to his lips. His looked so soft, and for a moment, I wanted to kiss him then. I looked back to his eyes, and realised he was looking at my lips too. Subconsciously, we moved in nearer to each other, so close I felt our nose touching. We were breathing heavily on each other. I've never felt this way about him before. He was moving his lips towards mine when suddenly, I heard the doorbell.

I shut my eyes, feeling kind of pissed off that our moment was interrupted. I opened them again to see Zayn, wiping his face with his hands, trying to get a hold of himself. I straightened myself up, and awkwardly went to the door. All feelings of anger vanished as soon as I saw Pixie at the door, with smeared mascara and eyeliner on her face. She had been crying, and she was shivering. I quickly brought her in.

"Oh god, what happened Pixie?" Zayn asked worriedly.

In between tears, she managed to get some words out. " Me..Joe..broke..me.." Then she just burst into more tears.

Zayn and I exchanged glances but we didn't know what to do as well. Pixie and Joe had been together for 3 years, and it was a shock why Joe would suddenly break up with her. All we could do was hug her, and mutter some comforting words. We fell asleep together that night, all cuddling one another with Pixie in the middle. When I woke up the next morning, I realised that Zayn and I were holding hands and a smile appeared on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Merry Christmas to my fellow readers! Hope you're not bored with my story just yet..and enjoy your holidays! :D


	6. 6: Things Will Never Be The Same

**~Things Will Never Be The Same~**

The next few days, all our attention went to Pixie. Zayn and I didn't have time to continue where we left off that day. I wanted to so bad, and I kept stealing glances at him everytime we're together. But somehow, I sensed that he didn't feel the same. He avoided my glances, and rarely talk to me. It made me furious how he could just lead me on like that, then immediately avoided me in an instant.

Pixie was feeling better from her break-up as the days went on. She told us that her and Joe were already having problems in their relationship due to the pressure of the tour, and she expected him to break it off. She didn't realised how much it would hurt her when he finally did. The rest of the members and her fellow dancers also lent their support to her. I saw Harry trying to comfort her occasionally. They were always seen together during lunch breaks, and knowing Harry, I'd figured he was just trying to cheer her up.

I tried my luck with Zayn again and tried to start a normal conversation. I used to be able to just talk with him about all things under the weather, but ever since he'd shut me off, it was getting harder to think of a way to talk to him. I felt offended somehow that he could just easily ignore me. And it wasn't even my fault. He was the one who made the move on me, so he had no right to suddenly not want me anymore. With Zayn not talking to me, and Pixie busy with her dance rehearsals, I found no purpose in visiting them during tour rehearsals anymore. It felt like I was back to square 1, being the outsider and no one to talk to. I was at my loneliest point yet and I missed my best friend so much. I kept wishing he would just talk to me. I didn't care anymore about the small moment we had before. It was nothing, we were both just having harmless fun, and that almost-kiss just something that happened in the heat of the moment. I didn't want any romance between Zayn and I; I just wanted my best friend back.

I couldn't take being at home anymore, so I decided to visit the studio during lunch hour. But I second-guessed myself when I reached the entrance, and was just about to turn back, when I heard a little Irish voice calling up my name.

"Lila? Hey, it's been so long since I saw you here! Where've you been? Everyone's been asking, and Zayn clearly knows nothing," he said.

At the mention of Zayn's name, my smile immediately faded. I had to stop myself from letting my tears fall in front of Niall again. I guessed he sensed he'd said something wrong, because he panicked and started stumbling over his words as he tried to correct his slip of word.

"I'm sorry..I..I didn't mean it like that..I meant Zayn does know where you are..just that..just that..he gave us a very vague answer..we didn't get anything much from him.."

I smiled at his attempt to make me feel better. "It's okay, I know Zayn doesn't know why I haven't been here a lot these days." I reassured him. "Zayn and I are in quite a rough patch these days..so we haven't been talking much."

Niall fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I know it's personal stuff between Zayn and I. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to include you in our drama, I know you guys are close too." I apologised quickly.

"No, no, feel free to let it out on me. I told you before, I'm right here when you need me. I mean, I have noticed you guys are not on talking terms like you used to be, I saw you wandering around alone sometimes. I wanted to talk to you but I just felt it was rude of me if I were to point it out to you straight in the face."

I smiled at his remark. He's always been afraid to talk to me, hadn't he? I guessed he cared about my feelings too much, that he's scared he might say the wrong things that might offend me. "Niall, next time you wanna talk to me, just approach me. Nothing you say to me can hurt me, that's how special you are to me. You simply make me smile" And I gave him a little pinch on his cheeks, just cause he's too adorable to resist. He blushed again, which made me giggle. I like making him all shy and blush-y.

Niall and I continued chatting while walking around the area. We didn't even stepped into the studio and I was grateful that he didn't forced me to. We had a nice lovely walk, then I accompanied him for lunch at Nando's because that was where he was heading to before he saw me. We laughed and joked about how he's always hungry and the inside joke among the fans about how Nando's was his girlfriend. I was enjoying his company so much, that I forgot that he still had work to do back at the studio. So when the time came for us to go our own ways, I actually felt disheartened. He managed to make me forget about Zayn for once.

When I reached home again, I went on Twitter, and decided to mention him. I tweeted: Hung out withNiallOfficial and his girlfriend haha. Had lotsa fun, we should do it again sometime! XP

That should stir up some trouble in the entertainment world, I laughed to myself. A few minutes later, Niall replied me with: Hahaha, that's funny! Yeah we should, it'll make me and my gf both happy:D

To be honest, I beamed when I saw his reply, especially since he played along with my joke. We tweeted each other 2-3 times, before there's nothing to tweet about anymore. After a few hours though, I regretted writing the joke about Niall's girlfriend because I was receiving lots of tweets from fans who were panicking that their favourite Irish boy has a girlfriend already. It was funny at first to see them all stirred up, but then it started getting annoying. So I decided to clear things up and tweeted: Okay guys, chill..me and NiallOfficial were just joking ard, Nando's was the gf, we ate there just now. Sorry guys;)

Niall seemed to be having the same problem because he immediately retweeted that tweet. 'I am obviously so bored. I hope I didn't make him angry,' I thought to myself.


	7. 7: Stole My Heart

**~Stole My Heart~**

'Niall and Lila Simmons are SO going out!:D'

'Are Niall and Lila dating? OMG if they are...'

'Wait, I thought Zayn was with Lila? Lila girl, you got 2 boys of 1D chasing after you? I'm jealous! XP'

I scrolled down my timeline, reading all the tweets from these fans. I didn't know whether I should be laughing or if I should hide myself already. Who would ever thought that having these boys as my friends could stir up dating rumours between us? No, who would even thought that me, a normal girl with no talent at all, would be known among so many people around the world? I sat myself down and laughed at the thought of it.

Ever since that day I had lunch with Niall at Nando's, we've gotten even more closer to each other. He listened to my ever-so boring stories, and he actually paid attention to me. He encouraged me to make things work with Zayn, and it took me all the courage to talk to him again. So now, Zayn and I had patched up and we're like the same best friends we always are. Though we didn't once mention about the almost kiss we had, we did managed to start talking about all other random things in life without feeling awkward.

It was a week before the boys' tour finally kick off. Everyone's crazy excited, and the atmosphere around the boys and the crew were just hyped up to the maximum level. Since I didn't actually have an actual part in the tour, I usually had nothing to do while everyone's rushing to places. The boys sometimes had to go for radio stations to promote themselves, or do signings. Pixie and the dancers were busy practising their moves. The band was busy tuning their guitars and stuff. I usually just sit around, follow wherever the boys go to lend whatever support they need from me. Sometimes, I felt like just an extra. I knew I shouldn't feel that way but sometimes I do wonder what's the actual purpose of me tagging along this tour. Especially with all these tweets from some fans who pointed that out to me sometimes, I felt insecure about myself. But with one hater, there's at least 1000 more fans. And their support towards my relationship with the boys were overwhelming, that I decided that even if I were to be in real relationship with one of the boys, these fans would always have our backs and there's nothing for me to be scared of.

Or at least that's what I thought.

The day before we left for the boys' first show at Liam's hometown Wolverhampton, the tour manager called us all up for a little pep talk. Everyone who's on board the tour were expected to attend, so that meant I was supposed to be there too. He gave a speech, gave us some inspirations, warned the boys from doing any unnecessary mischief at which the boys all sniggered cheekily. Then everyone huddled up together and did a loud cheer before we all started partying. I met up with Zayn and Pixie and gave them a group hug and wished them good luck. It felt like school days when they would both be participating in the school's talent competition and I would be supporting them from the side. 'Happy Times!' used to be our last cheer before they went on stage.

"HAPPY TIMES!" I cheered but this time, I couldn't stop my tears from flowing out.

Zayn and Pixie looked at each other, shouted "HAPPY TIMES!" then cuddled me up together. We talked about old times, and started telling old stories and joked around. I excused myself from them, to wash my face. I bet my eyeliner had smudged from all the crying I did back there. I washed up and when I left the restroom, I bumped into, who else if not Niall.

"Hey," I smiled. "We've got to stop meeting each other outside the girls' restroom!" I joked.

He laughed awkwardly.

"Having fun back there? Good luck for the tour by the way, I'm sure you'll do great," I continued when he didn't said anything back.

He thanked me, but then I thought for the first time, we didn't have much to talk about. We stood there awkwardly. I was trying to find something to engage a conversation with, but somehow nothing was on my mind. He was glancing around nervously too.

"Erm..well, if there's nothing else, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing? I'm gonna join the rest out there," I motioned towards where the party was.

"Yyeah.." he answered.

But as I turned to move, the Irish voice spoke again.

'Lila! Erm..I..I..what would..erm..how.."he stuttered.

I gave him a confused look, and tried to prompt him. "What is it Niall?"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" he uttered.

The words flew out of his mouth so quickly, I didn't quite grab it when I heard it. But when the question finally registered into my head, and I realised that he was asking me out, my jaw just dropped. I started stammering, not knowing how to answer his request. I mean, I like him. But I've never thought of us like that. And since when did he even took such an interest in me? Hadn't we always been just friends?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry..I don't know what came over me. I just felt the need to ask you that today..I mean, I've been wanting to ask you out..but..I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's okay if you don't want to..I'll just go now," he apologised profusely.

I felt so sorry for him, and when he started to turn to move, I just couldn't find the courage to turn him down. So I quickly called him back.

"Niall! Wait.." I waited for him to turn back, and I stepped in closer to him. "Erm, I haven't given my answer yet." I took a deep breath and smiled as I said,"Yes, I would love to go out with you sometime."

I looked as his frown turned to a 'Are you serious?' look, then to the widest grin I've seen on him. I was sure he wanted to jump of joy right there and then but he had to control his excitement in front of me.

He stumbled over his words as he told me he'll call me that night. I grinned at his excitement. It kinda made me excited for the date too. As I walked back to the party, I prayed that it wasn't a mistake for me to say yes to him. I kinda like him too, I thought, somewhere deep down in my heart and I was sure I'll feel something if I let myself. I took a deep breath, realising that I'm entering another roller-coaster ride.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yo! Again, I would like to thank all of you who's continued reading this.

Quick update now: Chapter 7 now..I'm left with another 7-8 more chapters before the story ends? Apologies to Sarah-Bella who wanted me not to stop writing this, but as much as I love writing this, every story have to end right? But I have another 1D story coming up soon I think..don't know yet:P

I'm so thankful for the reviews and alerts, because seeing how it's my first time writing a fanfic and allowing people to read something I wrote, you people definitely put a smile to my face everyday:) So thank you from the bottom of my heart:)

Enjoy reading:D


	8. 8: Lovebug

**~Lovebug~**

_"From the moment I met you, everything changed. I knew I had to get you, whatever the pain. I had to take you and make you mine." the Irish boy said deeply._

_We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. But I broke the silence by breaking out into fits of laughter. He grinned then joined in the laugh as well._

_"I'm sorry! That's from one of your songs! I couldn't take you seriously," I managed to blurt out in between my giggles._

Niall and I were on our first date that night. He had called me up as he had promised the night before we left for Wolverhampton, and arranged for a date after their first show. I agreed and we kept things on the down-low. No one suspected a thing, and we didn't give each other any signals throughout the day. The boys had to come in the concert venue early to do a sound-check before the show. I came with Zayn and Pixie, and acted like nothing happened between Niall and I. I chatted with Niall like I usually do, but the topic of the date never came up.

See, that's what I loved most about him. We're in sync, like he totally understands me without me even telling him. During the concert, I was in the audience as I watched them perform all their songs. I was in the front row, surrounded by all these screaming fangirls, who I infer, only wanted to gain one thing from the concert: To touch the hands of the boys. Some of the girls recognised me from the pictures online, and knew I was acquainted with the boys so they asked for a picture or two with me. I had a blast being around them, and it was funny how they were suggesting that I should go out with Zayn or Niall. Halfway through I gave in and decided to just join in the fun and started screaming and holding out my hands to the boys. I was certain all 5 boys saw me and started laughing while trying to sing their songs. I couldn't care less; it was a concert and I wanted to let my hair loose. Anyways, all the screaming and holding out my hand paid off; I got touched by Niall, who managed to sneak in a wink at me, which only made me blush and scream even more. I didn't know what came over me. After the show, I went backstage to congratulate them. They had a meet-and-greet session, so I only got to spend a few minutes with them.

"You guys were great just now! So much fun!" I exclaimed as I sat myself down, tired from all the jumping and screaming. I was sweating as if I'd just completed a marathon and my face was flushed.

"We saw you! Hilarious! You shouldn't stand in the front row anymore, your craziness amused us, it distracted us a bit there," Louis commented. Everyone laughed at what he said, which made me feel embarrassed. So I covered my face with my hands.

Zayn went to hug me from behind and said," Aww, there there, don't need to feel shy! It was nice to see you let loose. It actually made us feel good about ourselves, cos if you of all people can turn into a crazy woman in our show, then we can totally bring the house down in all our shows! Right guys?" he wriggled his eyebrows at the boys cheekily.

I gave him a playful slap and pretended to pout. Which only made everyone laughed out loud again. Then the tour manager called up the boys to get ready for the meet-and-greet, so they left the dressing room. Everyone left, but Niall stayed on for a while.

"Hey," he smiled. "About later..the boys wanted to go celebrate after this..you know, party? So erm.." He looked down, clearly upset.

"Oh! It's okay Niall..we can always go out another time.." And when he gave an unconvincing smile, I touched his hand and continued,"Hey! How about..we just bunk in one of our rooms..you know kinda like a date in our room, after the party? I'm not picky about it, unless you are.."

He lit up at my suggestion. "Yeah, yeah that sounds good!"

"But no funny business. Just like a sleepover..without the sleeping over.." I said as he left the room to joined the rest of the boys.

After the small party, Niall and I met up. Since Niall was sharing rooms with Zayn, we agreed to do it in my room. I was sharing with Pixie, but she said that she would be out all night. I didn't asked any further, cos she was offering me an open opportunity to use our room. I have yet to tell my two best friends about Niall and I. I just felt it was too soon, and besides, I just patched things up with Zayn, why would I want to make things more awkward between us by telling him that I agreed on a date with his mate?

So now here we are, on my very comfy bed, sitting in front of each other cross-legged, just staring into each others' eyes. We were both full from the party, so we decided to just talk. I had asked him why he had asked me out, and he had suddenly turned to a very serious face, looking at me in the eye, and dramatically said out the lyrics of his song Stand Up. I tried to keep a straight face while he was saying it out loud. But I couldn't hold my laughter after he kept the serious face on.

"I'm sorry! That's from one of your songs! I couldn't take you seriously," I laughed out loud.

We continued laughing till our stomachs hurt. Then I asked again,"But seriously, why _did_ you ask me out? Why do you like me?"

He smiled again and looked at me dreamily. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ears, and then placed his hand on my chin. I realised I was blushing and looked down, away from his eyes. He lifted my chin up, which forced me to look directly into his blue eyes.

"Because you light up my world like nobody else."

"Niall!" I pushed him playfully and started beating him softly with a pillow.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he laughed as he tried to protect himself.

He finally grabbed my wrists to stop me from beating him up, for which I tried to struggle to break free. But my resistant only made it worse; we were having a small wrestling match by then. Tired of fighting him already, I gave up and plunged beside him on the bed. I rest my head on his arms, facing him. I admired his face as he tried to catch a breath. He looked so gorgeous, so young. Why had I never look at him that way before? His blond hair,with some newly-highlighted brown, which always looked like bed hair everytime, just made me wanna scruff it up all the time. The way he smiles reminds me of a young playful kid, and that always makes me smile. I giggled as I watched him closely. He immediately turned to look at me and realised that I had been staring at him.

"What?" he asked, smiling.

"Nothing..I.."I blushed. "Thank you..for all this. For all that you've done for me. For making me smile."

He grinned. He moved in closer and said softly,"I asked you out because I had liked you from the very first moment I saw you. When you entered the studio with Zayn and was so shy to introduce yourself-"

"And you were the first person to say hi to me..I remember how excited you sounded." I smiled as I remembered the scene.

"You're so pretty, and you were so shy but then you opened up to everyone. You cheered everyone up whenever you come down to visit us. Then when I saw you running in tears that day, all I wanted to do was give you a big hug and make you smile. Because your smile, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I finally picked up the courage to talk to you..and when you told me about you and Zayn, I was heartbroken. But then I still care about you too much to see you sad, so I tried to be the best friend I could be to you. Asking you out? That took me all the muscles in my body to do that, because I know you don't see me that way. But I'm glad you did."

"Niall.." I was tearing up, as I listened to him and tried to put all the pieces of together. That was why he acted weird around me sometimes!

"And..and..I don't want to put you in the spot or anything but I..I really just wanna kiss you now..but I don't want to rush anything..and I know you might not want to yet..cos you know..and I really just like you a lot " he stared at me for a while, then blinked away to the side, like he didn't know what else to do.

To be honest, I was taken aback at how blunt he was in asking for a kiss. But no one's ever took a liking in me before, so what do I know? Maybe guys do that sometimes. Besides, he was cute when he said that. And he is still cute and so sweet.

I smiled, and said,"Go ahead."

And when he looked confused, I whispered,"Kiss me."

He lit up but still hesitated, but then he slowly moved his head closer to me. I moved my body closer too, cos I was still resting on his arm. We were cuddled up, and I could feel the warmth of his body. Our faces were inches from each other, and I was smiling. He was smiling too, his pearly whites just peeking through his thin lips. I glanced back and forth his eyes and lips, just taking in how sexy his face is up close. Then he cupped my face with his hand, and I took a deep breath as I felt his soft skin on my cheek. I was nervous, to be honest. I am that close to kissing Niall Horan, that close to having my first kiss ever. He moved in closer, till I could smell his cologne. I closed my eyes, as I felt his lips gently land on mine, and at first, my mouth was just frozen there but as he draws me in to the kiss, I kissed him back. Soft lips, with the slight taste of strawberries. He pulled in for another one before he gently parted his lips from mine.

I continued to close my eyes as I savour the taste of his lips then opened my eyes slowly, to see him smiling and giggling to himself. I guess he liked it? I giggled as well. He placed his forehead against mine as he looked down to admire me.

I whispered,"Best first kiss ever."

To which he replied,"Best date ever."

We fell asleep on each others' arms that night, cuddled up in each others' warmth.


	9. 9: Pushing Me Away

**~Pushing Me Away~**

After our first date, Niall and I kept meeting each other a few nights whenever we could find the time. I definitely liked him better in each passing day, and I finally allowed myself to open up my heart to him. He knew me, and respected me but most importantly, he cared for me. He looked at me like no other guy had ever looked at me before. We were still hiding our relationship from people so we had fun sneaking around. Zayn and Pixie are still clueless about us and I wasn't ready to tell them anyways. Niall didn't feel the need to publicise our relationship and he seemed to be okay with the sneaking around. I did find the urge to just blurt out the secret to them sometimes, because I was excited. It was my first relationship with a boy, and to add to that excitement, the boy is Niall freaking Horan. Everyday, I screamed inside just thinking about how lucky I was.

I shared a tour bus with Pixie and the rest of the dancers. One of the dancers was Liam's girlfriend. And everyday, I would see them hanging out together so openly, and I would just imagined that that was Niall and I. I did get to hang out with him during the day, but we just had to act like we're just friends. I'll joined their tour bus, and played some games with them and just hang out, then if we get the chance, we'll just sneak in a little touch of the hands or make some eye-contact with him. We do sometimes get some alone time, like when we're grabbing lunch together or just taking a walk, although we had to be careful of our actions because you never know when a paparazzi would pop out. But most of the time, I just hang out with Zayn because he is still my best friend, plus it helps to avoid any suspicion.

A few weeks passed by, and after a continuous run of shows, we finally had a small break coming up. The boys were allowed to roam around the city and enjoy themselves. I thought finally, a day where I could spent my time with Niall alone! So I went up excitedly to him to suggest the idea. He was on his laptop on his bed.

"Hey, wanna hang out together later?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah sure, hey listen..there's already rumors going around about us, did you know about that?"he said, distractedly.

"Hmm, nope..I haven't been checking the gossip sites recently. What'd they say?" I peeked over his shoulder.

"You know..'IS NIALL HORAN DATING?', 'A LOOK INSIDE LILA SIMMONS, AKA NIALL'S NEW LADY'...they're kinda funny actually," he laughed.

"Oh look at this one..'NIALL STOLE ZAYN'S GIRL!' Hahaha, that's funny! Hey! Wait, there's so many pictures of us! Cmon, where did they even get that?" I got distracted when I saw some of the pictures.

There were some pictures of when we were grabbing lunch together, and they picked the right moments to shoot because we were smiling into each other's eyes then. I looked at Niall to see his reaction.

"We've got to be more careful when we're out there."he mumbled.

I nodded understandably. To be honest, I didn't want to be more careful, I wanted us to be able to walk around hand in hand without needing to explain ourselves. I mean, isn't that what a couple should do? But he's been catering to my needs for so long, I felt it's only right for me to cater to his demands from time to time. I was lost in my thoughts for a while, when suddenly Niall shouted out loud.

"NO WAY!"

"What?"

"Look at this! Harry and Pixie hooking up? Is that for real?"

"What? No, it can't be! Why would they even put them together in the first place? They're not even close..."and I trailed off.

Come to think of it, Pixie had been hanging around Harry more than a few times, and Harry was immediately by her side when Joe dumped her. Could it be? Is that who she had been with that first day at Wolverhampton?

Niall and I seemed to be thinking the same thing because we both immediately stood up and went around looking for Pixie or Harry. And surprise surprise, we found both of them..together. Pixie was leaning against the bus, smiling and blushing, and Harry was staring into her eyes, one hand on the bus, one hand stroking her, obviously flirting with her. Niall and I looked at each other with horrid faces, so shocked at what we're seeing.

"Pixie!" I shouted at the same time as Niall shouted,"Harry!"

Both of them jumped at our voices, knew that they were caught in the act so they both looked down awkwardly.

"So the rumors are true then!" I exclaimed. "You guys together? When? How? Oh my god, I feel sick."

Pixie felt offended and defended herself. "Hey! I..we like each other..he's nice to me.."

"But..but..But I don't know what else to say," I really didn't know what to say. Because I knew that what she was doing is pretty much the same as what Niall and I are doing.

"Congratulations?"Niall piped in.

I looked at him weirdly, like of all things to say, he had to say 'Congratulations'? But my heart melted and I laughed as soon as I saw his face, and went to hug Pixie and Harry to show that I supported them, "I can't believe we had to find out through some gossip site!"

It wasn't long though since more pictures of Harry and Pixie together were up on the internet, and gossip sites are going crazy with all the assumptions. Even interviewers for the sites couldn't help but ask Harry about Pixie. Harry managed to give most of them the political answer by saying they're just having fun and hanging out. But one night, when Pixie and I joined the boys in their bus, Harry spoke out to us.

"Hey guys, I just wanna tell you guys that Pixie and I, we thought about it, and we feel like it's better if we just tell the public about us..you know, that we're pretty much official. Saves us all the trouble, and I'm pretty sure the fans would feel okay with me dating her."

Well, that's what he thought. The next day, Harry tweeted that he was indeed dating Pixie. And all hell break loose. The fans went berzerk over the news. Pixie received so much hate mails over her twitter, and Harry was asked the same question over and over again: Why her? It was even a trending topic for a while. Pixie came to me crying, so I offered her a shoulder to cry on. She was freaking out!

"I've never felt so much hate in my life before!" she cried to me.

She showed me her timeline, and all the mentions she got on her twitter. See, as much as the fans know who Pixie was, and how close she was with Zayn, she was a very beautiful girl. And she's considered sexy, because as a dancer, it was her job to maintain her body shape. So when fans knew that she was dating their favourite band member, some of the jealous fans turned their back on her and started calling her out, calling her dirty names like slut and whore. Plus, Harry was only 17, and Pixie was 19. So the age difference was somehow a big deal to the fans, seeing how Pixie's older. So more names were called out to her. It was so hard for me not to cry along with her. Some of the tweets were really harsh! The boys came to comfort her too.

"Hey, it'll die down soon, I promise you"Liam said.

"Yeah, just give them time to register the news inside their heads yeah?"Louis added.

Harry sat beside Pixie and hugged her all the way, whispering some comforting words to her. Zayn, who was holding her hand, released it to give them some space. I must have looked so shocked and appalled because he went to me, and hugged me by the side rubbing my arms to comfort me as well. I looked at the sight of Pixie, then I glanced at Niall. I needed him to give me a sign, just a nod or a convincing eye-contact, to assure me that that won't ever happen to me, to us.

But when we made contact, he quickly looked away from me. I continued staring at him, but it was obvious he was trying to avoid my gaze. My eyes teared up and it was the most difficult thing to do to not break down right there. What is wrong with him? I had to get out of there, so I made an excuse and left. Outside, I leaned on the bus trying to breathe in fresh air. A few minutes later, Niall popped out and when he saw me, he hesitated to talk to me. He fidgeted around, and I just kept observing him. He wanted to tell me something, but I'm guessing it was bad news and he didn't know how to. I stood there, hoping he would say something good.

But he just walked away soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Oh my god, what just happened with Niall? Why'd he suddenly avoiding Lila? Oooh, mystery..**

Okay no, Gahh, I'm so sorry if this wasn't a good chapter! :(  
>Did you guys get the chapter? I've spent one whole day trying to think of how to write this, and I'm sorry if it didn't quite measure up. Had no inspiration at all, like I know the main plot but I couldn't find a way to convey it well, so obviously to let my imagination run loose, I had to watch many many 1D videos..which took me a while hehe..lovely boys:)<p>

But it didn't really help with the story, although it did made me smile and laugh so much hehe. So I mean, from the very cheesy chapter to this..erm..apologies! Hope you still enjoyed it!

In all seriousness though, there's more coming up so jyeah.. :D


	10. 10: Cry

**~Cry~**

The small break was finally here! Everyone was pumped to enjoy some time with their own families back home. So everyone said their goodbyes at the airport before going their separate ways. I wanted to say goodbye to Niall before I leave but I got blocked by so many other people, I didn't get the chance to. That was a huge blow, especially since it's been 2 days that we didn't talk to each other. Things somehow gotten more awkward and tense between us, and I couldn't for the life of me figure it out.

So Zayn, Pixie and I set off for Bradford. I decided to put issues with Niall behind me as I try to enjoy my time with my loved ones. I've only got my Dad left, because my mom died when I was 14. That was one of the reasons why Zayn was my rock. I confided in him during that difficult time, and he was there for me throughout. Pixie helped a lot too, she became like a sister to me. Even though she's only a year older than me (she had to retain a year in school, that's why she ended up in the same class as me), and often acted like a wild teenager on the loose, she was a hardworking and responsible girl. She was the oldest among her 5 siblings and grew up having to take care of all of them regularly because her parents were rarely at home. So when my mom died, she took it upon herself to treat me as one of her family.

See, Pixie and I were similar in that way. We grew up having to tend to ourselves. My Dad was a fine man, but I've never been close to him. I know he means good whenever he tried to talk to me, but we both know that we just can't get along. He worked the night shift, so I rarely see him at home. I'll come home from school to an empty house, so I'll do all the chores myself. So when I met Zayn, I was interested in his family. His was the typical cheerful family, where everyone was close with each other and supported each other with minor arguments here and there. Pixie and I loved coming over his house, because we feel warm over there.

So to be able to come home after so many months away from them, it felt great. I get to hang out with my Dad, who I missed so much. For the first time, we actually enjoyed talking to each other, and there was so much to talk about. Then I visited Pixie's house, to spend time with her and her siblings before we head to Zayn's place to hang out, like the old days.

And just like that, a week had gone by. We had a few more days left, before we go up to meet the other boys. They had planned to have a little get-together before the tour resumes again. Honestly, the only thing I was looking forward to was getting to see Niall. We hadn't had contact throughout the week, and I just assumed that he was busy or just didn't want to bother me or something. I missed him though, even though we didn't leave each other in a good way. I tried contacting him too, but after a few tries and not getting an answer, I figured something was wrong my or his line. He was never online too. And I see Pixie forever chatting with Harry on the phone or Skype-ing, and I can't help feeling jealous and hurt.

Zayn and I definitely hung out more together, with Pixie busy with her siblings and Harry. It seemed like she could never catch a break but she loved being busy so we let her be. And with Zayn being back in town, the fans back home got even more excited and somehow, we were always being surrounded with fans asking him for pictures and autographs. Funny how those girls who used to hate us seemed to love us now. Zayn and I often joke about that.

We landed in London, and headed for Bloomsbury Bowling where the others were already at. We were competing in pairs, so Pixie went with Harry, Louis with Eleanor, and Liam with Danielle, which leaves me with Zayn and Niall. It was obvious I was going to end up with Zayn but I really wanted to be with Niall too because we still didn't have the opportunity to talk yet. And the rest of them didn't mind we being a threesome, so it seemed like nothing was amiss.

We had a lot of fun bowling and karaoke-ing. Obviously the boys did well with the latter, but I have a feeling some of them purposely sang their worst to make us girls feel better, which was thoughtful of them really. Zayn was into the games more than Niall, who for some reason seemed distracted and kind of distant. I tried to pull him into all the fun, but he didn't respond to my persuasion. I didn't even make it look like I'm flirting with him, just like in a friendly manner, but if I didn't know better he looked like he didn't want to be seen with me at all.

So when the rest were busy at the table joking around and all, and Niall went up to grab some more food, I took the opportunity to talk to him. The first thing I did was to grab hold of his hand. It was instinctive to me, to get his attention, to grab his hand. And again, to my dismay, he jumped and quickly pulled away, looking around the scene as if to check if anyone saw that I held his hand.

"Hey, what's up with you?" I exclaimed furiously. I was starting to lose my patience with him and I swore to myself if he ticked me off again with his immaturity, he's going to see the ugly side of me.

"Nothing,"he said sharply. He turned to walk away from me, but I wanted an answer.

"Niall James Horan, don't you dare walk away from me again!"I demanded.

I think I spoke too loud, and I saw from the side of my eyes, some heads turning towards us. But my eyes were kept straight at Niall. I didn't care who was looking. But Niall clearly did because he looked around and seeing that a lot of strangers were staring at us, he blushed, apologised to them profusely for I-don't-know-what reason, then grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to follow him. I was still fuming, and was demanding him to let go of me all the way till he stopped outside the restroom area.

"Let me go!"I shouted.

"Why are acting like this?" he whispered angrily.

I couldn't believe my ears. "Me? _I'm _acting out? You're the one who's acting like a douche!" I continued shouting.

"Keep your voice down! We're in public, people can hear us!" he hissed.

I gasped in shock at what I was hearing. Was he _still_ trying to ignore me? "You! You..what happened to you? Where's the guy I've grown to love, the one that cared about me so much? Huh? You know, it seemed like nowadays, I'm the only one in this freaking relationship, while you go off ignoring me and treating me like I'm invisible! I'm so sick of this!"

I put a lot of tension in that last sentence, and that kinda woke him up a bit. There was silence between us while I tried to control my anger at him.

"Lila..Lila, I'm sorry..I just don't want people to find out about us yet.."he finally spoke.

"So you decide to just ignore me like that? Just leave me cold out there? Is that your idea of a joke? Huh? To treat me like a princess one day, then suddenly treating me like I'm an old hag that you don't even want to lay eyes on?"

"Lila..it's just..these rumors are powerful, they might end up hurting you like it did to Pixie..I don't want that"

"Well yeah? Aren't you the one who pulled me into this relationship in the first place? Who's going to get hurt? Me isn't it? Do you see me chickening out yet? No haven't you? So why the hell are you?" I stared furiously at him.

"Because the rumors are already hurting me." He spoke softly.

"What?" I was confused.

"These rumors..about you and Zayn..about me stealing Zayn's girl..and I see how you are with him..and just yesterday there were so many photos of you and him in Bradford.."

"We were hanging out! We were back home, what do you expect? Are you jealous? Scared?" When he nodded guiltily, I softened down and asked him,"Don't you trust me?"

And when he didn't respond, I knew the answer. He didn't trust me. And I don't know what I feel about that. Angry, because he's being stupid not trusting me. Hurt, because I thought he understood me well enough to know that he's the only one in my heart right now. Tears started welling up, and I couldn't stop it from falling. I wiped them away quickly and turned to walk away from him. But I stopped, and turned back again to face him, but I didn't have the heart to look directly at him because I was still crying.

"You know..I _finally_ opened up my heart to someone because I thought he loved me so much. I thought,'Hey he's different, give him a chance'. I thought he's gonna know me well enough to know that no other boy is gonna be in that special place in my heart besides him. And that includes Zayn. What's it gonna take for me to convince every freaking one that he and I just friends?"

I wiped my tears again, and continued, this time staring into his eyes,"I expected you out of all people, to trust me in that Niall. You know, if you like me to be with Zayn so much, maybe I should!"

I walked away from him, and joined Zayn at the table, faking a smile in front of him. A few minutes later, I saw Niall coming over, looking at me with his eyes a little red, signalling that he'd been crying back there. But I was too mad at him to look at him, so I just turned my attention to Zayn, faking a laughter to whatever he was saying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hey hey, sorry didn't upload a chapter yesterday. My lil bro spend the whole day with my laptop, didn't have time.  
>And, this chapter is gonna be the last for a while, I'm gonna keep it hanging for a few days cos my school term starts again soon, and I haven't done any of my tutorials and study for my upcoming test, so I'm gonna be a bit busy this weekend.<br>BUT I'll try to write one if I have the time or feel like writing one:)

Thanks for the reviews:D It's been helpful: I'm gonna try to work on writing cliffhangers cos I've never wrote cliffhangers before..not really used to leaving my stories hanging, but I guess it's a good way to keep the readers coming back?

So till then, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! :D Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR! *sending rainbows and smiles to all my readers*

PS: Do I write too much in my A/N? Lol


	11. 11: Catch Me

**~Catch Me~**

I didn't talk to Niall for the next few days. I missed him, but I was still angry at him. Sometimes when I was alone, I would wonder why I was even so hurt by his actions. I knew I was being selfish. I thought back, and realised that I had indeed been spending a lot of time with Zayn lately, and no boyfriend would be happy seeing his girl with another boy, even if he knew they were just friends. But everytime I was able to find a reason not to be upset with him, the fact that he didn't trust me overpowers all the other reasons and before I knew it, I was back to being upset with him.

But after a week of not talking to him, I found it in me to forget the whole thing. I felt it was kinda stupid of me to keep blaming him for not trusting me. And honestly, I was tired of trying to avoid him, and ignoring him. Because I really wanted to talk to him. I could see him making an effort to talk to me. But usually it'll end up in an awkward silence. We didn't know where we are in our relationship. But I did notice the little gestures he did to make things right with me. Like how he always sided with me whenever I had a friendly argument with Liam about something. Or how he'd casually shooed Harry and Louis whenever they disturbed me. There was a period of time when he would hand me a bottle of water with a little Post-it that said 'Drink Up:)' every day. He still was the sweetest guy and it was so hard to stay angry with him. And one thing's for sure; the more I wasn't talking to him, the more I find myself wanting him more. I kept repeating moments when I was with him, so very happy with just us knowing. And after a week, the feeling was unbearable. It was like he was so close, but so very far.

I didn't have anyone to talk to, so I've been tweeting vague tweets now and again. I decided to tweet a very vague one again. I tweeted: _When we're together, nothing else matters x_

My followers didn't suspect a thing, but a few minutes later, I got a text from Zayn. He asked me out for a walk, so I agreed. I knew he knew something was up. And I secretly wanted to tell him. He was my best friend, and I guessed it's about time he knew, even if it's possibly not the best of times to reveal the secret. He met me outside my room and we headed off. It was awkward at first, because both of us didn't know what to say to each other.

"So..." Zayn started.

"So..." I replied.

"You're not telling me something, aren't you?" he asked.

I played with my fingers as I answered him," Yeah..it's supposed to be a secret. And I wasn't ready to tell you" I drifted off.

He continued to be silent, so I continued."Erm..you see, there kinda have been someone in my life right now and.."

"It's Niall right?" he interrupted suddenly.

I was surprised he caught on so fast, and I wasn't ready for how he's going to react. But then he smiled widely.

"I knew there was something up with the two of you. Always hanging out during lunch and stuff." He nudged my shoulders playfully.

I laughed,"I was nervous about telling you! Didn't want you to be angry with me or anything. And I really wanted your approval, but I just can't tell you"

"I get it. I know how these things work. But you could have told me earlier you know. How long has it been now?"

"Nearly a month..actually, we're kind of in a break right now. I think we're still together. It's just that, I haven't been talking to him much"

He noticed the disappointment in my voice, so I told him the whole story. When I finished, he smiled and laughed it off. I asked him what was so funny.

"That actually happened to me quite a few times when I was dating. The girls were just crazy jealous of you and I. I thought the boys would have much more sense if one of them was dating you. I turned to be wrong then"

I pondered over what he said. He'd never told me some of his ex-es had been jealous of me.

"So what happened when the girls got jealous? You told them we were just friends right?"

"Duh. Most just started freaking out and being all control freaks. I mean, see what happened to all of them now. If they don't like you, then we're done. Simple as that."

He saw the worried face I had when he slipped out that he broke up with his girlfriends when they got jealous. He quickly defended himself.

"I mean, no, that won't happen with you! NO. You guys are cute together. I like you with him, at least I know he won't hurt you. Well..hurt you like really hurt you. This "break" you guys are having now is stupid and pointless. You should forgive him already. By what you've told me, it seems like he really wants you back and he knows he did something wrong. Don't punish him like that girl. I know Niall. If he loves someone, he'll go hardcore."

"You think he loves me?" I shot up.

He stopped in his tracks. I stared at him, wondering what he had just thought.

Then he continued but this time, his voice was softer,"Yeah, he loves you. I'm sure of it."

"We've never told each other that before, you know" And I drifted off, thinking about those three words.

I didn't know why but the mood just changed after that. We continued walking in silence, then he sent me back to my room. I said goodbye and was about to go inside, but he stopped me. He held my hands with his, and stared at me for a few seconds. I was lost at what he was doing but he seemed so serious. Then he suddenly hugged me, and we stayed in that position for a few more seconds. We've had a lot of hugs before, but somehow this felt different.

He let go of me, and I thought he was going to say something after that so I continued standing there. But he immediately turned and walked away. My mouth was literally hanging. It was so weird, even for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry I haven't been posting much. As many of you are right now, it's been a busy start to the school. So I'll try my best to post a chapter every week or so:)


	12. 12: Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**~Can't Help Falling In Love With You~**

A week passed after I finally told Zayn about Niall and I. It was a bit weird at first after I told him, especially after that weird hug he gave me. But I've long learned not to ask him to give any explanations for whatever weird things he does to me. He'll be giving me looks every time he caught me staring at Niall but at the same time he's been trying to push me to talk to him again, but I haven't got the guts yet. Honestly, I was just embarrassed at myself for over-reacting. I used to laugh at girls who over-react over the smallest of things in a relationship. And now I'm one of those girls. I can feel the disgust in myself.

But that week was different. That week was supposed to be our one-month anniversary. And I was finally going to talk to him again. And I wanted to do something nice for him, because I felt so bad for ignoring him these past few days. I've been thinking of what to get him for the past few days and it hadn't been the easiest. But then I was watching PS I Love You one night and I got the idea for what I wanted to give him.

I had kept a little something from each date we had had. So I prepared 5 letters, one for each day of the week leading up to the day itself. It also represents the number of dates we've had so far. The first letter was written on a hotel 'Do Not Disturb' sign, from our first date in the hotel room. I placed it sneakily in Niall's dressing room table on the first day. On the second day, I prepared the letter on the Nando's receipt of our second date, which I had secretly kept. This time, I asked Zayn to pass it to him. For the third day, I wrote a poem on a gift shop coupon from our third date when he bought me a little present for myself. I pasted it on his table mirror so that he could see it. For the fourth one, I gave him a blue rose, along with a picture of the black rose he had given me on our fourth date and placed it on his tour bus bed that night. For the day right before our anniversary, I had bought a blazer for him, with a little note telling him that he'll look good on it and I wanted to hang it beside my favourite polo shirt of his.

Everyday, I expected him to give a little sign that he had seen all my gifts. But he hadn't made a single reaction to it. I was starting to worry that he had given up hope on me. On the day before our anniversary, I was heading to give him the blazer but stopped short when I saw him with another girl. He was being all flirty with her, smiling and laughing and being oh so close with her. I felt a hint of insecurity in me, but I didn't want to be jealous. But the girl was really very pretty, kind of looked like a model. Maybe she is one in this hometown. I turned to walk away, thinking I'll come back a bit later, but I thought Niall had seen me, because he called out my name.

"Lila? What are you doing here?"

I slapped my forehead, knowing that I've been caught and there's no way to run now. I turned towards him, and smiled fakely.

"I just wanted to ask if...if I could borrow your hairbrush?"

And again, I mentally slapped myself. A hairbrush, seriously?

"Erm..okay, I guess? It's in my bag." He exchanged smirks with the girl. "Oh yeah, this is Stacy Hughes."

I smiled politely at her, but she instead sneered at me. I gasped, taken aback. Wow, rude.

"Yeah..erm, so I'll just take the hairbrush, and I can leave the two of you alone." I said abruptly, kind of pissed of at Stacy and wondering how Niall could even find her interesting. I walked off, not waiting for his response.

After I snucked in the blazer, I left immediately, not wanting to get caught. But as I left, I couldn't help but peeked at what the two were doing. Wrong decision it turned out to be, because I saw Stacy rubbing her filthy hands all over Niall's arms. And he was still smiling about like an idiot. So the reason he hadn't been responding to my gifts and notes was because he had moved on?

I fell asleep pondering over that thought. When I woke up, I felt so tired. Then I remembered what had kept me awake all night, and stuffed my face into my pillow, angry at myself for embarrassing myself again in front of Niall. I forced myself out of bed and got ready to check out the boys in soundcheck. But just as I was about to head out, Zayn texted me telling me I wasn't needed during soundcheck. I was confused, and texted him back but he didn't offer me any explanation. I just put that into the list of weird things he does. It was supposed to be a good day for me, but I had no one to hang out with. What kind of person has no one to hang out with on her anniversary with her boyfriend?

I sighed and decided to just take a stroll along the town, and read a book or something. Time passed by real slow when you're not having fun. Finally it was time for the concert. I came backstage to wish the guys good luck like I always did. I had planned to watch them from the side of the stage, and occasionally hang around in their dressing room like I always do. But the guys had another plan for me it seemed. Liam handed me a concert ticket, and asked me to watch them from the audience. Louis butted in, saying they had a different arrangement today and wanted me to judge whether it was a good change to the tour. So I happily agreed.

I went to my seat, which was somewhere in the middle of the venue. I placed myself there, watching all the girls come rushing in with their banners. It was kind of weird to be in the concert alone. Just as I had thought of that, I saw Stacy coming in my way. I rolled my eyes, wishing I hadn't wished for someone to be there with me. But it was too late I guessed. She saw me, and again sneered at me. I did not know what her problem was. I was minding my own business when she started talking to me.

"You know, I kinda have a thing for Niall.."

I was a bit shocked of how straight-forward she was, but wasn't shocked of what she had just said. I kept quiet.

"And I know from all the gossip news and all, that you're kinda close with him and stuff. And from what I saw yesterday, it was so obvious you like him too. So I'm just gonna say this to you. He's so gonna be mine, so you can just keep dreaming."

My jaw dropped immediately when she spoke those words. That little blonde! She thought she could just suddenly appear in Niall's life and steal him away? I wanted to punched her in the face then, but then I figured I should be mature about it and just ignore what she said. Clearly she was just trying to get something out of me. I knew Niall likes me, not her so what's the point of arguing back. Right? Somehow, I was starting to doubt myself and Niall. Damn Stacy. Who is she anyway to tell me that I should do?

The lights dimmed, signalling the show was about to start. Stacy immediately screamed her loudest (hurting my ears at the same time), and started fan-girling as I continued with my laid-back style. I've seen the show like a million times, I know how this thing works. But halfway through, I started to see the change in arrangement. They had changed songs! This got me a bit more excited.

So they were singing 'Stole My Heart', personally my favourite song of them. I was rocking out to the song, and was watching the boys having fun on stage. I was lost in the song so much that I didn't notice that Zayn was walking towards the stairs at the side of the stage until Stacy started screaming 'OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!' It was kind of funny actually.

I saw him walking through the audience, but then lost him again. I looked back at the stage, and noticed Niall wasn't there. Weird, where'd he go? They've definitely changed the tour a lot. Suddenly, Stacy's screams started getting louder and she was just jumping around and flapping her arms everywhere. I tried to see what she was looking out and realised that Zayn was walking in her direction. Oh I see what they were doing, they were trying to win a fan's attention. Nice tactic, I thought.

But then, Zayn continued walking and stopped right in front of me. I raised my eyebrows at him as he held out his hand for me. I looked around me, and saw girls screaming out his name, and saw Stacy actually crying while giving me dagger eyes, trying to get his attention. I took his hand proudly, trying to shove the fact that he wanted me instead of her right into her face, and he led me towards the stage. I was still lost, and trying to figure out what was happening. I tried screaming out to him, asking him what was going on, but he continued singing the song. He led me up the stage, and motioned towards the chair that had appeared in the middle of the stage with a spotlight shining on it. I blushed as I realised I was standing in front of thousands of girls who were probably so jealous of my position right now. The boys one by one circled around me while singing the song to me. Louis and Harry winked at me playfully as I was still trying to figure what was happening and decided that they were playing a prank on me. I kept covering my face with my hands and laughing because I couldn't believe the boys actually decided to play a prank on me like this.

When the song ended, Zayn took the mic to give a little speech to the audience. This ought to be good.

"So! How was that?" he screamed to the mic, as the girls continued cheering and screaming.

"As you can see, we've got a girl here on stage. But she's not any other girl, she's special to all of us boys. I'm sure some of you guys know my best friend Lila Simmons?" He paused to let the girls scream again. He clearly loves the attention.

"Now, today is a very special day for her." He turned and winked at me. In my mind, I was like 'No way, he's not gonna reveal anything right?' and I was starting to panic a bit.

"But I can't tell you guys what it is." Pheww, I heaved a sigh of relief.

Then Niall's voice popped out from behind me. "But I can."

I turned to see him with his guitar, and then he started strumming to a familiar song. It was 'Can't Help Falling In Love With You', by Elvis Presley and it was the song I had once told him I'd like for someone to sing it to me. I couldn't believe he remembered that!

He started serenading me with the song, and all the way I was blushing throughout the song. I was just speechless at what he was doing. The fans were just screaming and gasping and I saw some of them tearing up. When he ended, he went up to me, and took my hand and asked me to stand beside him. Then he spoke out to the audience.

"I'd like you guys over here, to be the first ones to witness this." I could hear the front row shouting out,'What is happening?' I was questioning that myself.

He turned to face me, and with his blue eyes staring into me, he said into the mic,"I love you, Lila Simmons. Have been since the first day I laid eyes on you, and still am."


	13. 13: When I Look At You

**~When I Look At You~**

Suddenly all around me, I felt like it was only me and him. Like all around me, the lights just went black, and for a second or two, all the girls in the concert venue had disappeared. I could hear nothing but the words that were ringing in my ears.

"I love you...I love you..I love you.."

I could feel my face flushed and I was sure I was blushing so much, I could have been literally red. I could feel my face heating up, and I couldn't believe what was happening then. Then all at once, everything came back to reality, and the loud screaming returned as if someone had just turned the volume of a radio up and all around me I could see people just staring at me, waiting for a response from me. I looked around and Liam and Louis were smiling so wide at me, while Zayn was mouthing the words 'Say something!' to me. Then I looked around the whole venue, taking in the full atmosphere of the watching eyes. So many reactions, from people crying(I had no idea if they were tears of joy, or tears of jealousy), to people screaming their heads off.

One thing's for sure, my heart was beating fast and it was beating only for one. I moved my muscles to form a huge smile on my face, wiped my tears of joy, and said out loud the three words I've been dying to say to him for so long.

"I love you too!"

Immediately, a huge grin spread across his face and he grabbed me and kissed me so passionately. I returned back the kiss, savouring the taste of his lips, the one I've been wanting to kiss for so long. I didn't care that more than 5,000 people were watching me, and I know for sure Niall didn't too. He parted lips with me, and stared into my face, still grinning and wiped off my wet cheeks and whispered for me to go backstage. I nodded happily, and took another look at the audience before I left the stage. I wanted to remember that moment. It was so surreal.

The boys smiled and congratulated me as I passed them while getting off the stage. I could hear Harry's voice speaking out to the audience, to get them back to the performance.

"Well wasn't that just wonderful? Now, we're gonna let Niall here catch a breather while we let the DJ spin some tunes for you guys alright? We'll see you in a bit!"

I knew that was the cue for Zayn to entertain the crowd with his DJ-ing skills, while the rest of the boys would go back to get ready for their next song. Everything was happening so quickly that I didn't had much time to register what was happening. All I know was that I was still smiling like a lovesick puppy, and that nothing else mattered, not even the tour. The boys rushed in one by one, and all of them immediately came to hug me. I was being squeezed in the middle by Harry, Liam and Louis as Niall watched from afar, smiling proudly over my shoulders. I looked over at him, and smiled back at him.

_When we're together, nothing else matters._

The boys were rushed into their dressing rooms so I didn't get the time to talk to Niall till after the concert. That night, he had driven me to a beautiful place which overlooks the city, and we just sat on the hood of the car cuddled up together while staring out to the stars. I played with his hands, and we kissed under the stars.

"You know, I thought you've given up on me already. You didn't even react to any of my gifts." I pouted.

He laughed. "That was part of the plan Lila. I wanted to surprise you tonight, and I did, didn't I?"

I nodded, and asked,"So what do you think of my gifts?"

"I think.."he said, and moved in closer to cuddle me up more and placed his forehead on mine," that your gifts are the best thing someone had ever given to me."

Then he reached in for a kiss. I smiled as our lips parted, blushing a little bit. We spent the night just enjoying our time together, cuddling up and talking about the littlest of things. He told me how he had told the other boys after our argument that night at the bowling centre and Zayn had offered to help him out. We chatted throughout the night, and didn't took notice of what time it was. I wanted to stay up longer with him, but when I turned, I realised he had fallen asleep on my shoulders. I stared at his innocent face, admiring how peaceful he looked while he was asleep. I knew he was tired, and didn't want to wake him up, so I cuddled up to him, and soon after, I too fell asleep beside him.


	14. 14: Stop The World

**~Stop The World~**

Life had been pretty effing fantastic, if you ask me. Another two weeks had passed and another three more to go before tour ends. My friends had been wonderful towards me. Pixie was a bit upset that I didn't tell her first, but she got over it once she saw us kiss (in her words, 'aww, you guys are just so cute! I'm totally not angry already'). Now that she's dating Harry, and I'm with Niall, it seemed even more fun for us somehow. Zayn was still my confidante, even though he had used all the little information I had told him in trust to Niall for that big surprise. He still was the one who gets me the most, and it's good that he's best friends with Niall. And after the big argument Niall and I had, I told him that I understood where he was coming from and we agreed that he would tell me whenever he felt uncomfortable about Zayn and I.

The tour manager decided to give me a small job as the boys' personal assistant since they've already taken care of all my expenses, and I'm so close with the boys already might as well give me something to do. I wasn't actually paid but that's fine with me. It was a cool job, except now I had to tend to the boys' littlest demands, and they usually took advantage of me. But it was all fun. Usually the demands would always ended up in them making fun of Niall and I, because he'll always be the one who'll ask them to stop disturbing me.

Speaking of Niall, that's another good, or might I say great, thing that's happening in my life right now. Niall had been wonderful towards me. And since there's no more hiding and sneaking around, we were able to actually spend some time together outside in public. Although we do get the occasional paparazzis, we both didn't mind it that much because our PDAs are kept to a minimum whenever we're out so the most they could get of us were us holding hands. I'm still getting used to being in the spotlight. I didn't really like it, because I'm used to a low profile status, even back at home. I think Niall noticed that about me, because he'll try to avoid any places that might have a lot of paps, and he didn't forced me to join him in interviews and other things like that.

We did get into little arguments but our banter usually ended up with us writing cheeky notes to each other to apologise. His little sticky notes always lit me up even if it's so simple, so there was no way I could ever stay mad at him for long. Like one time, I was angry with him for acting all diva-ish in front of me, and it annoyed me so much that at the end of the day, I confronted him. The next day, I woke up to a little sticky note on my breakfast set that said:

'_I forgot who I was yesterday, but thank god I have you by my side. Eat up, my little munchkin X)_'

I immediately smiled and went to find him to give him a hug then. I know what his job requires him to do, and I understand that so I tried my best to compromise everything we do to his advantage. I hate to be the type to be angry at the littlest of things like him flirting with the fans, or cancelling our dates at the last minute. Sometimes it gets hard, but hey we've only been dating for a month, and we're out for two weeks so I figured I'll be able to handle it.

I hadn't been checking any gossip sites or Twitter that much since we went public though. I checked it the day after the revelation, and my mentions were full of fans congratulating us. Some tweeted a picture, and I think we were the trending topics that night. Most of the tweets were just shock reactions with the constant 'wtf' moments, but I get that. It's normal behaviour for girls.

But since I'm almost a stranger to the public, obviously there were a lot of reporters wanting to interview Niall about us. Usually on radio interviews, the DJ would ask the boys about their relationship status. And since we're a new couple, they would usually just zoomed into Niall and grilled him about us. I would usually be there behind the door on most radio interviews, but sometimes I wasn't needed so I'll just listen in to the radio. And everytime he talks about me and us, I would always blush and just simply fall in love with him again. He said something different about us everytime, as if he had a million things to brag about us.

_"She's wonderful, a great girl. I'm lucky to have met her..She keeps me grounded.."_

_"We're happy, I'm happy that's for sure. She makes me smile after a long day.."_

_"I can go on days about her, we're enjoying each other's company right now"_

He sure knows how to make a girl smile. And he proved that again when we were touring in Ireland. We were there for quite a long time so the boys decided to stay over Niall's house for a few days. Obviously I didn't. But I did get to meet his family during the day. We'll all hang out together in the day and he'll tell us more about his life. I got to know how he was as a child and what he'd grown up with. It was fun, and his family was just so sweet. I got to meet his best friends from school too, so that was cool.

One afternoon, we were all bored so Niall decided to do a livechat with the fans. Sure it was impromptu but they did get quite a lot of fans watching. I watched from behind the camera at how they were all talking nonsense in front of the fans. They sure know how to win their fans' hearts. And so obviously, questions were posed to them. They did a few shoutouts and answered some questions like where they were, what their favourite animal is and stuff like that. But a particular question was posed to them about who was in the room at that time, because apparently the boys kept looking over the camera. So Liam answered that apart from the boys, there was me and Pixie and Niall's family.

Then immediately, tweets were asking me to come into the picture.

"Oh look, they're asking if they can see Lila and Pixie.."Zayn read.

I immediately shook my head vigorously and waved my hands to say no way but Pixie had the opposite reaction. She immediately jumped up to the couch and said hi to the camera then left.

"Well, we got Pixie here..but Lila's a bit shy, so maybe next time guys" Zayn continued.

"Oh see, the timeline is flooded with tweets about you Lila, cmon over here babe..say hi to the fans" Niall prompted, patting the empty seat beside him for me to sit.

I was reluctant, but the guys kept asking me to pop into the camera so I went ahead.

"Hi guys.."I said shyly, waving my hands awkwardly to the camera.

"Aww, she is very shy but we're gonna continue reading your questions now..let's see..here's one for Lila: You guys are so cute, tell us how it happened" Harry said monotonously.

Everyone laughed at the question and I looked at Niall expecting him to answer but he mouthed to me, asking me to answer.

'Erm..well..I'm actually a friend of Zayn, so we kinda met like that..and erm..I'm not sure how it happened actually, it kinda just happened? I like him, he likes me I guess.." I answered, looking at Niall as if unsure if I was saying the correct thing.

"I chased after her actually. She didn't want to be with me at first, but I kept on bugging her till she had to say yes. So actually she was forced into this,"he said bluntly.

I laughed, which made him smile before continuing.

"No, no I was kidding..we're happy now, she makes me happy, and I make her happy. Well I hope so, babe I make you happy right?" Niall added, then looked me in the eye smiling.

I smiled back, and nodded shyly. He was so cheerful and moving about in his seat excitedly to show me off, but I was so scared knowing that thousands of people are watching me, even though I can't see them. It was kind of the first time I officially introduce myself to the fans so it was a big deal to me. The boys continued with their banter and Q&A questions while I sat there and watched on. Zayn would occasionally tease me to make me join in the conversation and tried to loosen me up before I decided to leave the web-camming to the professionals aka the boys.

The live chat ended in a few minutes after I left. I went to the kitchen to check my tweets, and found some fans tweeting about me. Surprisingly, all of them had quite a lot of nice things to say about me. They considered my shyness as being cute, and they thanked god that I wasn't one of those attention whores and that they found my friendship with the boys sweet. That just made me laughed out loud. I wasn't even trying to win them over, I was just so scared of being watched by so many people. But it was good that they liked me. Niall came up to me once they were done.

"So, the fans approve of me as your girlfriend it seems," I smiled at him, slipping my phone back to my pocket.

"That's great!" he exclaimed, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "But you know, you don't need to win them over. I don't care if they approve of you, whether they like it or not, I am still very much in love with you and only you."

"Aww, that's so cheesy!" I laughed and gave him a light punch on the chest playfully and he laughed.

He knew how to make me fall for him even more every day, and I think he enjoyed saying cheesy things to me, which was no problem at all for me. It's nice to hear nice things from him every day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Heyyo! Again I wanna thank you for continuing to read this story of mine, and really thank you for the reviews:)  
>I think this story will go on for quite some time, I'm not ending it anytime soon so please come back for more.<p>

So now the story's more into Niall and Lila's honeymoon period of the relationship, there will be more obstacles coming up for them to face so that should be quite interesting I guess.

As for whether I'm going to break them up...I don't know!XP Should I? I kinda like Niall..


	15. 15: Maybe I'm Amazed

**~Maybe I'm Amazed~**

"Niall..what will happen to us once the tour ends?"

He turned abruptly at my question and dropped his guitar pick accidentally. He picked it up, then stood up again staring at me as if I had just asked him the most absurd question ever. But I was dead serious.

"Wh-what do you mean 'what will happen to us'? We'll still be together, if that's what you're asking,"he said unconvincingly.

"I mean, after the tour, you'll be going back to London, and then I'll be back in Bradford then how's this thing going to work? Long-distance relationships always end up in disaster and -"

"Wait, what do you mean you'll be back in Bradford?" he interrupted.

I was taken aback by his question actually and said confusedly, "I'm going to continue my studies back home. I thought I told you that before?"

"Yeah, when I first met you and you weren't my girlfriend yet!" His eyes were wide open in shock.

"Niall, just because I'm attached to you doesn't mean I still don't want to continue my studies! I mean, if I don't do this, how am I gonna find a good job? I need my education.."I trailed off.

"I know, I know but why can't you do that in London? Get a place near us, then we'll get to see each other more" He lit up at his own idea.

I sighed, and took a seat. "I'm sorry. I just don't have the money to move that far. This tour is already so out of my league and having you here by my side is the best thing that's ever happened to me but I can't. I have to go back home. And anyways, I miss my dad and I think I want to spend some time with him."

We sat there in silence, trying to think of something. But we both know there's no easy solution out of this. I was going to spend a very long time away from Niall, whether I like it or not. Just thinking about it upset me, so I wanted to leave. But I stopped when Niall said something.

"Guess we better cherish these last week we'll have together," he muttered sadly.

I smiled sadly, and went to kiss him before I leave.

We had just celebrated our 2nd month anniversary and so far, things had been great. Niall was my 24/7 and we rarely fight. We had a simple celebration; just a dinner together. We agreed to simple gifts so I gave him a watch, and he gave me a necklace. But the funny thing was that, the watch that I gave him had the carving 'NL' on it, and the necklace that he gave me had a customised 'NL' on it. It was purely coincidental and we found that out after we exchanged gifts and we had quite a laugh about it. Now, everytime I look at my necklace I couldn't help but giggle a bit to myself because I'll be replaying the scene again in my mind.

That last week before we part, we literally spent every minute together. We had breakfast together, lunch and dinner together. And we'll always have something to talk about every time. I was by the stage watching him perform every night. It was rare to see us apart. We had another talk about how we're gonna continue our relationship and we decided that it was best if we just follow the flow and try to call whenever we can. We're both matured enough to handle this.

I was to leave for Bradford alone, because Zayn and Pixie both lived in London now that their career had taken off. On the day we said our goodbyes, I told myself not to cry, but in the end I did. Because I know there's no way I'll save up enough money for a plane ticket to see them anytime soon. Money was tight around my family, and I wasn't open to letting Niall or Zayn pay for me. I hugged everyone and saved the last goodbyes for Pixie, Zayn and Niall.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" I said as I hugged Pixie and Zayn.

"Yeah, us too. We're gonna try to come back as many times as possible alright. You go study hard, and make us proud." Pixie said.

Zayn smiled sadly and said,"Good luck in your studies, and say hi to my family too. They told me to tell you that you are always welcome in the house. Don't cry alright, we'll be meeting each other very soon and by then, I better see that you're a successful woman already! I love you so much!"

I laughed in between my tears. Then I hugged them again before meeting Niall, who was waiting for me already. I approached him, and he immediately extended his arms for me to go into. I went for the hug, and for a long time we just embraced each other like that. Then he pulled me apart.

"I love you Lila. And I really need you with me. But I want you to know, that I understand why you have to do this. And I wish that you didn't have to go," he said, tears already forming in his eyes.

"I know. I love you too Niall. Just hold onto that alright,"I breathed out, wiping my tears. I gave him one last kiss, then picked up my suitcase before setting off for my plane. I looked back to see him one last time and saw him crying his heart out. I just wanted to turn back and give him another hug. But I kept walking.


	16. 16: Hey There Delilah

**~Hey There Delilah~**

My first day back at Bradford wasn't bad. My dad greeted me at the airport, and took the day off his work so we could spend some time together. It was nice being back home in his arms after months away. He looked a bit more older and more tired it seemed. But I thought it just because I hadn't seen him for very long. I realised that no matter how much I wanted to live on my own away from Bradford, I'll always find my way back home. Even though we were never close, we did share the same passion for writing. He used to write short poems for me to read out when I was little, and his poems were always so beautifully crafted. His use of words was magical. After my mom died, he had stopped writing. But it had inspired me to become a writer. I wasn't good in words, but my creativity flows out in my writing. That was why I decided to take up Literature for further studies. And I wanted my dad to guide me through because I could think of no other better person to help me in fulfilling my dream.

I was to start my new term in another week so I've been busy getting all my supplies, and straightening up my house before school officially begins. Truthfully, I was just trying to keep myself from thinking about Zayn and Pixie. I knew that once I stopped having any work to do, my mind would wander to them. You couldn't blame me. I've spend my entire life in Bradford with those two. Being here without them felt empty and it really felt like something was missing in my life. What made it worse was that, I had originally planned to take up Literature with Zayn. We already planned our future together, that he's going to be an English teacher, and I would become a famous writer. So having to go through this course alone without Zayn by my side scared me.

We talked on the phone every two nights because I was just so nervous about continuing my studies again. I complained to him how I had to find new friends to hang out with since he wasn't here with me, and he would always laugh at me for being so socially awkward. I wasn't kidding; the fact that I have to start socialising and making people like me all over again frightened me. I considered myself lucky to have Zayn and Pixie find me interesting enough to have me as a friend because it took me a long time before I finally opened myself up to them. Usually people just assumed I was always quiet and boring.

"Lila, I'm telling you this again: you're not boring! In fact, you're so far from boring. You're like the best girl I've ever hang out with, there's nothing to worry about," he rebutted whenever I kept bringing myself down on the phone.

I couldn't help feel insecure about myself though. Being alone all the time can do wonders to your mind. My last day before school officially began, and I spent the whole day chatting with Niall. He had set aside the whole day for me (how sweet of him!) and we basically talked on the phone, then Skype-d, then tweeted to each other. I missed him so much, and not being to touch him pains me. Sometimes I wondered if I was doing the right thing, if this decision of mine might in the long run stir up some trouble in paradise. He assured me that it wouldn't, but truthfully, no one knew what might happen to us.

The next day, I kissed my dad goodbye before I left for school for good luck. I stepped into the hallway of the school, already zoning out at how huge the school was. I took a deep breath and proceed on to my first class. 'Creative Writing'. Well, that sounded interesting. I stepped into the class, which was already half full of people. Apparently most of them already know each other because I was already seeing cliques of people having a conversation. I found an empty seat, and walked towards it. But somehow I couldn't shake off the feeling that the class was staring at me. I was really uncomfortable, but didn't want to make it obvious, so I just politely smiled at everyone as I passed them. I sat myself down, and looked up and saw that some of them were whispering to each other, obviously about me because they didn't even try to hide their pointing fingers and expressions towards me. But they didn't have the disgusted face; they had an intrigued face, like as if I was a very interesting subject to talk about.

The professor walked in, and everyone immediately rushed to be seated properly. We were asked to do introductions about ourselves, and when it came to my turn, everyone immediately turned their attention towards me. That was weird. So I blabbered on about myself, and why I wanted this course and other boring stuff. I was about to sit back down, when one of the girls asked out loud.

"Aren't you Niall Horan's girlfriend?"

I honestly was not expecting anyone to realise that, and was taken aback at the question. I gulped and answered,"Erm..yes?"

Suddenly the room was filled with excited whispering and murmuring. I was sure the professor didn't understand what had just happened.

"Oh my god! I love him!"

"You gotta sit with us during lunch and tell us about it!"

"So jealous!"

I turned my head back and forth at all the girls excitedly talking to me and I'm like 'Huh?' All I could do was smile to them. The next few hours went on like that, with girls walking up to me asking me how it's like being Niall's girlfriend. I had no idea that Bradford girls knew so much about Niall and his personal life. I mean, I would understand better if I was Zayn's girlfriend because we came from here. And speaking of that, no one seemed to remember that Zayn and I are best friends. Personally, I found that way cooler. But if it gets me some friends, then why not just entertain them?

I told the story to Niall and Zayn, and they both laughed out loud. It was kinda funny actually. But when I told it to Pixie, she had a different reaction.

"Babe, you have to be careful. Some of these girls might just want to get you. Think about it, they can ear loads by the stories you told them. Just be careful not to share too much around them, alright?"

It seemed weird of her at first, but then she explained that she did the mistake of sharing too much to someone she thought was her friend and suffered the hate afterwards. I thanked her for the advice, knowing full well I would have done exactly that if she hadn't warned me. But it still was nice to have people around you, so I figured I would still hang around them.

After a few weeks had passed, some of the girls stopped bothering me. Among all those girls, I made a close friend with a girl called Anne. She was the only one who didn't pester me with questions about Niall or Zayn or any of the boys. I came up to her one day and she said she didn't much care about my 'status'. So I sat beside her throughout the day and we became close friends ever since. She was a sweet brown-eyed girl with hazel-brown hair. She too had a boyfriend who lived very far from here, so we always talked about that. Hers went on to Oxford while she was stuck here, because her grades weren't good enough. They were together for 4 years already and they were still going strong. So it kept my hopes up for Niall and I, that it was possible for us too.

That week, I was too busy with school work so I didn't have time to call up Niall at all. He did ring in sometimes, but it was always a 5 minutes conversation between us because I'll be busy running around to classes. Then one Saturday night, I was dead tired and lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. And it hit me how long I hadn't talk to him. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number, but no one picked up. I tried again, and when he didn't picked it up again, I figured he was just busy with work. So I tweeted: _Staring at my ceiling, just missing you x._

It had been a while since I checked my twitter, so I went on to my mentions. It was the normal tweets and from Pixie and Zayn, saying they missed me. I was looking out for a specific tweet from Niall though. But I couldn't find it. Then I went on to my DMs. And there, I found myself looking at 7 tweets from Niall, each with the same link. I clicked on it, and got a very wonderful surprise.

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in Bradford city?  
>I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you<em> do..

I laughed when I saw him, strumming his guitar and singing the song to me. Then as he continued singing, I was just grinning so wide, my cheeks hurt and tears were forming in my eyes.

_Hey there Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me_  
><em>Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history<em>  
><em>Like I do..<em>

I grabbed my phone again, and texted him: _Hey there Niall, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH XOXO_ and then I kept replaying the video over and over again, till I fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up to a ringing phone and lit up immediately thinking it was a morning call from Niall. I looked at the screen, and saw an unknown number. I answered it cheerfully but instantaneously dropped the phone after I heard what's been said.

_"Ms Simmons? I'm calling about your father Mr George Simmons. I'm sorry but I'm afraid it's bad news. He's suffered a stroke at work, and now he's in the hospital. He's doing fine right now but would you come down here to see him?"_


	17. 17: Coming Home

**A/N:**

Hello! I'm having a 4 days break right now due to the Chinese New Year holidays, so just a heads up, I might hopefully be writing 2-3 more chapters this weekend:)  
>Enjoy reading, and to all my Chinese readers, if I have any, Gong Xi Fa Cai!<p>

Oh ps: This chapter might be a bit weird, and irrelevant..apologies if it is, I just wanted to lengthen my story and develop the characters more in order not to jump immediately to what I'm planning to write for the next few chapters. But I assure you, it's not random, even the littlest details or little side plots I have play a part in the whole story:)

Peace x.

* * *

><p><strong>~Coming Home~<strong>

_Beep..beep..beep_

That sound had been ringing in my head for the past few days. The sound that helped me sleep because it told me that he was still alive. I watched as he laid sound asleep on the bed, probably dreaming of being anywhere else but here. Because that sure was what I had been dreaming about for the past week. One week could not have been slower. Everyday, I woke up with a fear that any moment my dad might give up on me. I knew that wasn't possible, the doctors had told me enough to assure me that death was not option for him at all. But deep down, the anxiety built up on me.

I was told that my dad had suffered an ischemic stroke. It was common for men his age to get it, and he was just one of the few unlucky ones to have had it in his genes. He had been under a lot of stress, and his high blood pressure might not have helped him much in preventing the stroke from happening. The doctor told me that my dad would most likely not be able to work for quite some time, till he regained back his physical fitness. It would require him a lot of work and determination to overcome the pain. He developed a speech impairment, and his right side was a bit weaker than his left. He wasn't fit to even move a muscle, what more do any physical work. When I first heard the news, I heaved a sigh of relief, believing that everything was going to be okay because he's not dead. That was my worst thought when I received the call that day. But now, as I looked upon him, I realised that my dad was the breadwinner between us. If he's not able to work anymore, then it was up to me to work. Bills were piling as I sat there looking at him, and no money was coming into our bank.

For the first time since I heard the news that my dad had a stroke, I broke down. Right there and then, beside my dad's bed. I didn't know what else to do. The thought of having to be the only one to support us, to work while still coping with my studies was horrible. I felt so alone. Sure I'd worked before, but that was simply to have more cash for my usual expenses. Not to pay the bills or school fees. That had never been my plan, I had never planned to support myself by the time I'm 18. My plan was always to stay with my dad till I get a degree and then, get a good job that could support both of us. I'd taken my dad for granted all this while. Now I felt so lost.

I dialled Niall's number. His voice was the one I needed to hear right now.

"Babe?" I said softly, trying not to break down again.

"Lila? What's wrong? You sound like you're crying," he noticed.

Tears immediately fall down again as soon as I heard his voice and in between my tears, I managed to let it all out,"I'm scared, babe, I'm really scared. I don't know what else to do. Who's going to support us? I can't do this alone. I'm not strong enough to handle this. I can't take the responsibility. I can't -"

"Lila, you're gonna be fine,"he interrupted. "You're going to be fine alright? I know you, you're hardcore. You can pull through this alright? Just stay strong for now. I'm gonna do my best to help out. Listen, I've already talked this out with Zayn and Pixie, and we want to be there for you."

He paused, expecting me to understand what he was saying. But I was just confused instead.

"Lila, we're coming to Bradford next week! I'm gonna be there beside you each step of the way, you're not gonna be alone in this,"he said excitedly.

I was lost for words. My three best friends were coming to Bradford, just to be with me while my dad was recovering. If that didn't prove they were the best people on earth, I don't know what will.

So Zayn, Pixie and Niall arrived at my doorstep the next Saturday. By that time, my dad was already out of the hospital. He was able to move now, even though he's kind of slow. He needed help getting his feet back up again, so he'd joined a support group. I called it his therapy session, because he'd always come home from it feeling much better about himself. I've already gotten a job as the paper/milk girl in the morning, and as a tutor for some kids in the neighbourhood. Pixie had told me I could babysit her siblings for the extra cash too. So now, my usual daily routine was to get up at 4am, do my route, then off to school, then come home for some tutoring. At night, I'll stay up do my assignments and essays. When I have the spare time, I'll follow my dad to his support group session.

When I first saw the three of them, I immediately just ran and crashed onto them with a huge hug. Then I hugged Pixie, and Zayn and gave the biggest kiss to Niall, which made him stumble and we ended up on the ground on each other. To be able to touch them, to see them in front of me was the best thing ever that's happened to me so no, I didn't care that I was super excited to have them here. For a second there, all my troubles were gone. I forgot how exhausted and drained out I was. I brought them into the house. I had a small apartment 2 bedrooms. We had to downgrade ourselves after some financial difficulties we faced a few years back.

It was actually the first time Niall was stepping into my life so indeed I was nervous. Since Zayn and Pixie already knew where everything was, I let them be themselves and took Niall's hand and led him into my house. My dad had left for his support group session, so he wouldn't be back till late in the afternoon. I had taken the Sunday off, but I still had to work that day. Niall pouted when I told him that some kids were coming over for their tutoring session. I showed him my house and we ended up in my bedroom. He stood over my study table and stared at the huge lump of textbooks and novels on it. His eyes went wide and looked at me in disbelief over the fact that I had so many books on it. I laughed and again, took his hand and brought him to my bed. We sat there as he continued looking around my room, scrutinising every corner of it. I watched him nervously, afraid that he might see something unlikeable about me.

But then he turned back to me, smiled and kissed me. When we parted, I giggled, looking at him weirdly.

"What was that for?" I asked.

He smiled widely and shrugged it off. "Nothing. I just want to kiss you."

I immediately blushed and couldn't hide my smile. He saw and he chuckled, which just made me giggle even more. We continued in our suppressed laughter for a while, before he went in for another kiss. I kissed him back, and we ended up making out for a few minutes. We were so into it, and I could feel his hands on my waist, slowly moving up. But before anything else happened, I parted my lips from his.

"I love you" I muttered as our lips parted and I rested on his chest.

He kissed my forehead, and replied,"I love you too Lila."

We continued sitting there, embraced together until the doorbell rang. I grunted, not wanting to let go just yet. I was perfectly fine in his arms, and the doorbell just reminded me of how I had to get back to reality. Niall stood up first.

"Cmon Lila, your kids are here,"he smiled, extending out his arm for me to take it.

I pouted, and grabbed his hand but I still didn't want to move. He laughed and tried to pull me up, but I resisted. Then he playfully grabbed me by the waist and lifted me over his shoulder. I was screaming for him to put me down.

"Niall! Niall! Put me down, this isn't funny!" I screamed, ironic because I was laughing at the same time. I kept punching him on the back, begging him to put me down.

He continued laughing at me, and brought me to the living room, where he suddenly stopped laughing. He slowly placed me down, and I realised that the kids were already sitting there with Zayn and Pixie, looking up at us and staring at us with their mouth hanging, surprised at our behaviour. I was so embarrassed, and nervously fidgeted around, looking at my shoes and then at Niall. I could see Zayn and Pixie trying to hold their laughter.

"Erm..Hi guys..erm..this is Niall! He'll be helping you guys out for the next few days.." I said, trying to sound casual.

Niall waved to them, and awkwardly went to sit beside them. The kids immediately continued back to what they were doing as if nothing happened, which was a relief. So the session went on for another hour, before they left.

"Getting cheeky huh?" Zayn teased as the last kid left the house.

"Shut up" I rolled my eyes at him.

"So did you guys do _it_ just now?" Pixie said sneakily.

I gasped. "God, NO!"

"Well, don't act so surprised! You know very well, he's gonna want to do it with you someday," she said casually.

I smiled politely at her remark as Zayn let out a laugh. I gave him a look and he shrugged sarcastically. He knew something about me that I hadn't told anyone else before. I had a strong belief in abstinence, not so much because of God, but more towards personal reasons. I just found it gross to have many different men up in me everytime I thought he was the one for me. Zayn had respected my decision and told me not to worry about having people judge me for it as long as I strongly believe in it. That was probably one of the great moments Zayn and I shared together, the way he smiled and didn't judge me for it just reminded me of how lucky I was to have him in my life.

After Pixie went off to talk to Niall, Zayn came up to me. I knew what he was going to ask me.

"Did you guys nearly went to the next base just now? You were in your room right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I managed to casually stop it from happening. Don't think he noticed."

"So I'm guessing Niall doesn't know?" he said softly.

I shook my head. "I don't know if I should tell him. I could easily stop him again if he tried to make a move right?"

He stared me down, till I felt guilty. "Lila, you know he needs to know about this. He's gonna want to, and he'll be upset if you reject him without an explanation. Or have you changed your mind about it? No, the Lila I know sticks with her beliefs..no, you're just scared he won't want you anymore, aren't you?"

He looked at me, and I nodded embarrassingly. "It's just, I really like him, and we've got a nice thing going on here. I don't think I can take it if I know he doesn't want me anymore because of a silly matter like this."

"Hey, this is NOT a silly matter okay? I know Niall, and he won't run away just because of this. He cares about you, he loves you no matter what you believe in alright? But now you gotta tell him."

I looked at him, wondering if I really do need to tell Niall about this. But Zayn continued staring at me, and I knew he wouldn't budge until I agreed with him.

"Fine. I'll do it later."

"Good. Tell me how it goes."

My dad returned home, and I introduced him to Niall. His memory's still a bit blurry too, so he needed some time to remember that I was dating someone. But I think he likes Niall after our dinner. Niall was his usual charming self, and impressed my dad I thought. Well, he certainly impressed me anyways. After dinner, Pixie had to get back home, so Zayn had to give her a ride. That meant Niall had to leave also, because he was staying over Zayn's. But before he left, he pulled me in for another kiss, a great one in fact, but I pulled him to the side.

"Babe, I need to tell you something." I said slowly.

He looked at me suspiciously.

"I..you know..I've only ever told this to Zayn, so I don't know how you will react to it. But I hope it won't change anything between us."

I took a deep breath again, and what I wanted to come out as cool came out an abrupt blurt,"I don't believe we should have sex together"


	18. 18: Just In Love

**~Just In Love~**

At first his eyes went wide at what I blurted out. Then he started chuckling nervously.

"What? What are you talking about?"

I placed my hand over my mouth and stuttered, embarrassed at what had just came out from my mouth.

"I..I mean..Look,I've never told this to anyone before except Zayn but since things kinda heated up just now, I think it's better if I were to tell you now," I said slowly.

"That you don't want to have sex with me? You don't like me enough to enter that stage?"

I quickly stopped him by babbling, "No, no absolutely not because of that! Gosh Niall, I love you so much. It's just..I don't believe in doing it before marriage. I don't want to do it with any random person. And I know that you've done it before and I'm not asking you to change because of me, but I just really want you to know and respect my decision. And I just love you like a lot."

I took a deep breath after ending that sentence. And I stared at Niall, hoping his reaction would be a good one.

"So now you think I'm some just random guy?" he rebutted.

I was taken aback at his remark, and was quickly trying to find words to explain myself. But then, I saw a smile forming in his face.

"I'm just messing with you baby. I love you. I love who you are and what your stand is. And I respect it. If you don't want to do it, that's fine. I mean, sure you're the first girl who admitted that to me and it's gonna be hard for me.." At that, I turned to look at him, at which he laughed. "I'm kidding...I'm gonna try this. For you. Okay? Don't worry about it, it's gonna be fun with you. It's kinda romantic actually."

He stared out to the sky smiling wide, as if thinking of something so beautiful. Then he looked back at me, and tapped my nose with his finger.

"I love you." And he kissed me goodnight.

I watched as he entered the car. Zayn peeped out of the window, and I gave him the thumbs up. He smiled and winked at me which just left me smiling and blushing to myself as the car drove off.

The next day was my Sunday off. I had wanted to spend it with Niall, Zayn and Pixie but I realised I had a lot of catching up to do with my assignments. So the three of them agreed to let me finish them off before I could hang out with them. I called Anne to come over, thinking that maybe with her help I might finish them off earlier. She was indeed a great help, because by 2 hrs I was done with everything. Niall met me in front of my door, and I introduced him to Anne. They hit it off immediately, and she said he had reminded her of her boyfriend. I grinned, proud of having Niall. I asked her to join us for lunch but she declined so Niall and I set off together instead.

I brought him to the place I always used to eat at, and we sat there telling each other about our past. I told him about how I grew up there, and he'll laugh about the childish stories I told him. Most of the time, I was just playing with his fingers. I liked doing that, because his fingers were so soft. And he liked it when I did that too. We strolled along the town, swinging our hands and just enjoying each other's company. Once in a while, fans would come and ask for pictures with him, so I'd help them take a few. I was sure the internet would go crazy with new pictures of him. We were walking near a canal, so I casually tried to avoid walking near it. Niall looked at me weirdly so I explained.

"Did you know that I have a fear of water?" I asked casually.

Niall shook his head,"I did not know that."

"Yeah, when I was 14, I was hanging out here with Zayn and this kid called Amanda pushed me and I fell back, and accidentally pushed Zayn into the canal. He didn't know how to swim, and he was struggling there. My first instinct was to jump down and save him. I didn't think it through, that I wasn't strong enough to support him, that I should have called for help instead of jumping into the water. I got hold of him, but he was so heavy so I was struggling too to keep us above the water. Thank god someone decided to come and save the two of us, because believe me, we'd both be dead if no one had helped us. I had never stepped into the water ever again after that."

I looked at the canal once again, reliving the scene in my head. Niall cupped me in his arms, and kissed my head.

"Why did that Amanda kid pushed you then?"

I turned to look at him and shrugged casually as if it didn't matter anymore. "She was Zayn's ex. She saw us together, and got jealous. She thought I had a thing with him. It's stupid really. She ran off when she saw Zayn in the canal. Hah."

"Well, that's dumb. I don't like her. She could have stopped me from being in this band. Then I wouldn't have met the most beautiful girl ever." He smiled, his blue eyes clearly popping out.

I blushed, and kissed his hand that I was holding. We continued walking, but someone caught my eye. She was tall and skinny, and had coal black hair that every girl wished they had. I stopped suddenly in my tracks, and since we were holding hands, Niall was pulled back. He turned to me, but I was busy staring at her.

"You gotta be kidding me. Speaking of the devil. Amanda Ferguson." I muttered.

Just as I said that, she turned towards my direction. I had wanted to avoid her, but she had seen me. She came over, with a smile so wide that she had never once given to me.

"I hate her SO much." I muttered softly to Niall, to which he laughed.

"Hi! Oh my god, Lila Simmons is that you? It's so nice to see you!" she exclaimed and went to give a hug.

She was clearly checking out Niall instead of actually caring about me, so I just played along with a fake smile. "I'm good, so very good."

"I heard you're dating someone famous, didn't think it was true!" she said, while tracing his shoulder with her bony finger. "I'm Amanda, nice to meet you."

Niall seemed unsure of what to do. "Erm..hi? I'm Niall."

She fluttered her eyes at him, and as I watched on, I just felt like slapping her face right then. Was she really trying to do that right now? Steal another girl's man?

"Oww!" Nialll exclaimed and stared at me.

He let go of his hand, and flapped it out. I guessed I was busy thinking of how to hurt her that I didn't realised I was crushing his bones in anger.

"Look, Amanda is it? I'm just trying to spend some time with my girlfriend here, and as much as _she_'d like to catch up with you, _I_ really don't. So erm, yeah.."

He took my hand and dragged me away from her, not looking back. I was startled at first, and I saw that Amanda was too because her eyes were so wide in shock after being snapped off. Then I realised what he had done for me, and I smiled so wide. When we were clear of her, I quickly grabbed him and kissed him hard. I laughed after I had kissed him, and he blushed.

"Trying to be a hero for me huh?" I said cheekily.

"Well you know.."he laughed.

He looked out across the canal, and I watched him from the side looking so carefree. He realised I was admiring him, and I saw a hint of blush on his cheeks as he tried not to smile at what he had done for me. A smile formed on my face, and I intertwined my hands with his, and give him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Shoutout to ThatOneDiabeticGirl for the constant reviews of the chapters! Just want to let you know that your reviews had definitely been most helpful towards me, and I appreciate them so much and I look forward to your review every time! :D Oh and much love for the Jonas Brothers woohoo~

Another cheesy chapter:) Enjoy!


	19. 19: Trouble Sleeping

**~Trouble Sleeping~**

Two months had passed since the fateful incident with my dad. He still hadn't fully recovered though he was getting better and times was hard as ever. With my final exams coming up, I was draining myself out with the late nights and exhausting work-hours. My pay wasn't enough to pay for my school fees, and my dad's rehab sessions, even with three jobs. Anne had been kind enough to help out with my assignments sometimes, but that was all she could do to help. And I didn't want to bother her too much, especially since she had helped me out so much.

With all that's happening, I didn't had time to contact Niall at all. After he left for London again, things were okay for a few weeks. Then I lost a tutee. Then the bills came in and I was in debt. And I freaked out. I was angry all the time. I tried not to be angry with my dad, because he didn't intentionally put me in this situation so it wasn't his fault. I was angry at myself really, for not being able to cope with a little bit of hardness and difficulty and when the pressure built up I just wanted to shout at someone. So unfortunately, Niall was the one who received it. I get pissed everytime Niall called, and we would end up arguing over the phone. After a while, Niall didn't even bother to call me up at night. And to be honest, I didn't even notice the change until much much later. My mind was always on something else, and I didn't want to think of the problems in my relationship. I had too much to handle already.

I talked about it to Anne and she convinced me that I should just concentrate on my responsibilities right now, instead of caring much about Niall. She was getting along with her boyfriend apparently. She had been smiling more these past few days,and when I asked her why, she said it was because of her boyfriend. I didn't know much about her personal life. She just merely shared some stories with me, and left the rest for me to wonder. Apparently even though he's in London, they still managed to make each other smile everyday. I sometimes wonder why that wasn't the case for Niall and I.

Once in a while, Pixie would call in worried about me. She was used to getting updates about me through Niall, but since we rarely talk anymore, she and Zayn had been taking turns to call me up. I didn't know why, but I'd never get angry with them. Maybe it was because I knew them so well, and they knew me well enough to know which buttons not to push.

One night, I got a call from Pixie. Her voice throughout the conversation worried me.

"Pixie, is there something wrong? You sound so weird today" I asked.

"What? No..no..not at all.." she replied rather unconvincingly.

"Pixie, don't try to lie to me. Tell me, what is it?"

"Well..can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Have you been talking to Niall recently? I mean, like on the phone"

A weird question but I answered it anyways. "No I haven't. You know how things are with us right now."

"Yeah..that's the thing, Lila. I overheard Niall talking on the phone, and he was kinda flirting and giggling. At first I thought you guys were talking again, but.."

"But what Pixie?"

"I don't think I should tell you. It isn't my place!"

"You already told me half of the story, you can't just leave me hanging!"

I heard a ruffle through the phone, then Zayn's voice was heard.

"Lila? Lila, don't worry about it alright? I'm sure Pixie just overheard something at the wrong time."

"Zayn? You knew about this?"

"Well yeah, Pixie had to tell someone right? Look, don't dwell on it so much. Niall's a good guy, he won't be doing such stuff to you."

"Yeah..I'm not worried much about that.." I said, this time I was the one unconvinced.

I didn't had a good sleep that night. I kept wondering what Pixie had heard Niall say to whoever it was. I knew no other girl he might have been talking to like that. The whole reason why we're still together was because we trusted each other. I realised that night how long we hadn't talked. It seemed short when my mind was always busy with other things. But now that I stopped to think about it, it had been almost a month. How did we end up like this? I felt so guilty for ignoring him all these while. I made a mental note to call him in the morning. We're gonna be okay.


	20. 20: Already Gone

**~Already Gone~**

"That's it then?" I whispered softly.

"That's it."

"Ok."

I put down the phone. No tears. I silently grabbed my coat, and headed out to school. I went through school with a buzzing head. Everything around me was a blur. I talked to no one. When school ended, I grabbed all my books, and immediately left. Anne saw me while I was leaving and tried to talk to me, I took one look at her and walked away. She was the last person I wanted to see that day.

I walked home alone. When I reached, my dad was eating. I went up to him and hugged him from behind. I kissed him on the cheek, and went up to my room. I locked myself in and put on my headphones. I scrolled my playlist and played some Fleet Foxes. I laid myself on the bed, and just stared out to the ceiling. So peaceful. Away from the world. Escape. The sound of music drowned all my thoughts and troubles. I didn't know how long I was doing that, but by the time I snapped out of it, it was already dark outside.

I went down and prepared some dinner for my dad. I sat watching him eat. He was trying to get his speech back, so I sat there smiling weakly at his attempts to talk without a slur. When he was done, I offered to wash his dishes to let him rest. I kissed his forehead as I prepared him for bed. No words. After I was done, I went up to my room again. My phone rang a few times that night. First it was Zayn. Then Pixie. Then Zayn again. Then Pixie. I didn't answer any of them. I wanted to be alone.

I put on my headphones again, and fell asleep lost in the music. I didn't hear the alarm. I woke up when I heard the beat of the drums in my ears. I looked at the clock, which said 5AM. I showered and went out for my paper route. I felt the breeze as I cycled through the town and closed my eyes to enjoy the wind blowing on my face. And then I felt something hard hit me. For a second, everything was still. Then I opened my eyes, and I could feel the rush of blood in my head. I could feel the excruciating pain in my head and body. I could taste blood in my mouth. Then suddenly, all went pitch black.

_"Saying that you love me isn't enough anymore Lila. You have to mean it."_

_"This is all us, no one else. We're falling apart because of our mistakes."_

_"Maybe it's not right for us to be together right now"_

"Niall." I breathed out and slowly opened my eyes.

I looked around, my head throbbing like mad. _Where am I?_

Then, Mrs Malik came into the room. "Honey? You're awake!"

She rushed towards me, and started kissing my face and crying. I was so lost.

"Oh my god, I was so worried you won't wake up! Thank God!" she exclaimed out.

"Wh-where am I? What happened? Why is my head in such a pain?"

"Oh dear..you were in an accident darling. A huge truck hit you while you were working. You've been in a coma for the past 3 days!"

I stared at her talk. But nothing's coming in. Everything was just in such a rush. I let her babble off.

"Oh, Zayn and Pixie are here sweetie! I called them when I heard the news, and they took the next plane out to see you. They went to get some lunch, they should be back soon,"

And as she said that, I could hear Pixie's voice from outside, talking about something to someone. When she appeared at the door and saw me, she stopped right at her tracks and froze. Then she had the same reaction as Mrs Malik. She immediately ran towards me and gave me a hug. Zayn did the same, except his was cooler. I was still trying to register what had happened to me but to see their smiles was such a beautiful thing, I just had to hug them back and smiled back.

"Gosh, Lila! We were all so worried! When Mrs Malik called Zayn, he just dropped the phone and started crying right at his spot. I took the phone from him, and had to shout at him to get him thinking straight again," Pixie joked.

I chortled and looked at Zayn, who was standing by the pillar obviously embarrassed at the story.

"Pixie, I told you not to tell her that."

Pixie shrugged him off. "It's a funny story, I'm trying to cheer her up here."

"Well I think it's sweet," I said weakly, extending out my arm to touch his hand. He moved in closer, and smiled back.

"Well isn't that so cute! I always thought you guys look cute together,"Mrs Malik suddenly blurted out.

At that remark, Zayn and I quickly let go of our hands. We looked at her awkwardly.

"Erm..so is Niall here?" I asked.

Zayn and Pixie suddenly turned glum and looked at each other guiltily. I knew from their looks he didn't come down.

"He wanted to, really! But you see, you guys just broke up.."

Zayn suddenly slapped her on the upper arm and made a face asking her to stop talking.

"No it's ok. I understand." I smiled weakly.

The room suddenly turned silent and awkward. I tried to change the topic.

"Erm, I'm gonna call your dad now. He slept here last night, so I told him to get some rest at home. I'll call him to let him know about you alright dear,"Mrs Malik replied. She left the room.

"I'm gonna get you something to eat, because I bet you're damn hungry now,"Pixie said, and she also left.

"Are you gonna leave me now too?"I joked when it was only Zayn and I.

Zayn smiled, and took a seat on my bed.

"I'm really sorry Niall's not here, Lila."

"It's not your fault. And I don't blame him too. In fact, I don't blame him for anything. Not the breakup, not this accident, not for not being here." I smiled fakely.

"Lila. You don't have to stay strong all the time. I know you. Cry it out Lila, it hurts me to see you trying to smile when everything is hurting you right now."

I stared at the wall. "Do you know what was the last thing I was thinking of before I blacked out? I was thinking of how nice it was not to be with Niall right now. Now I can concentrate on me and my dad."

Zayn continued to stare at me.

"Did he tell you what happened with us?"

He shook his head. "I don't think I should ask him."

I gave a sarcastic laugh. "You remember that girl Pixie was talking about? Turns out it was Anne."

He immediately sat up at the mention of Anne, and gave me a confused look. "Anne, your friend?"

"Yeah, can you believe that? Cos I sure as hell didn't. Turns out they've been talking on the phone lately. Must have exchanged their numbers somehow while he was here. No wonder she's been so happy lately. I was shocked, and I got angry and we fought again. It kinda sparked off some little arguments. Then things got out of hand, and he mentioned a break up. And the rest is history."

There was total silence as I pondered over that call, and Zayn registering what I had just told him.

"Lila..I don't know what to say.."

"There's nothing to say. I love him, I really do. But if he doesn't want me, then I just have to let it go."

"Lila.." He took my hand, and hold it tight.

"I'm gonna be fine, don't worry about me so much." I smiled.

He smiled back and cuddled up beside me, placing his head over mine. He gave me a kiss on my forehead. I could smell his musky cologne, the one I loved so much.


	21. 21: My Life Would Suck Without You

**~My Life Would Suck Without You~**

The accident had left me with a few cuts and bruises. I had a huge scar at the side of my stomach, and it made me feel really ugly about myself. I suffered a broken arm and a fractured right leg, and it took me a few days before I could walk again. Luckily for me, it didn't paralysed me. I could have gotten it much worse from that accident. My head was constantly spinning though. The doctor said I suffered a concussion from the impact, but I was lucky because I was wearing my helmet that day. So everytime I got worked up, my head would start throbbing so much I had to pause to rest my mind. It's not fun really, being so young yet so weak beyond control.

Zayn and Pixie had been coming over quite frequently to help around. They had taken a long(and deserving) break from their lives in London to take care of me and I couldn't thank them enough for that. I felt like I'd caused them so much trouble already, that it just wasn't fair anymore. But they were too nice to say that to my face. They'd been helping me get back to my feet, and they were always one step away from me. Anyways, it was always great fun with them around. Now that I've lost my only other friend, they were the only ones who could make me feel less lonely around here.

Speaking of Anne, she came by to visit me when I was still in the hospital. Once. I guessed Niall told her what happened between us or something, because she seemed guilty when she came in at first. Yeah, should have thought about that when she decided to flirt with my boyfriend. I asked her about her boyfriend, and she smugly said that there was never one. She had only said that to get into my good books, so that when Niall finally came to visit, she would be able to slid in her trap. That little bitch. She had it all planned out. And I didn't saw any of that coming. How could someone be so deceiving, so scheming? It's no wonder why she chose to be a writer.

She didn't come to visit me again after that. But according to my twitter, because I was dumb enough to still be following her, she's still trying to get Niall into liking her. Disgusting. I didn't know whether this was a good sign or not, but apparently Niall's playing hard to get. His replies tend to be so cold towards her, and I couldn't help snigger everytime he did that. I knew I was supposed to get over him, and not let any of these inside my head, but what else could I do? He made it so easy for me to miss him. I checked out his tweets almost everyday, and most of the time, his tweets seemed to be referring to me.

I'd been constantly asking Pixie how to deal with a breakup. But she's never been good at giving advice. She had had only one major breakup before and that was with Joe. And she seemed to handle it pretty well. And now she's going strong with Harry, whom I thought was just perfect with her. I'd seen them together during the tour, and you could tell how much he loved her just by looking at the way he looked at her. I didn't think Joe had ever looked at her that way, but Joe and Pixie had always had a weird relationship together.

"Maybe this break is for the best. For both of you. Maybe you guys need some time off from each other, from being tied down to each other," she had told me.

I gave up trying to ask Zayn about Niall, because he seemed reluctant to tell me anything about him. He figured it was best if I didn't think of him so much when I was still recovering. So I secretly went to gossip sites to check on him. Stalker much I'll say, but I couldn't help myself. He hadn't officially told the press about the break, but there were rumours. There were a lot of pictures of him going around town alone. And maybe it was just me, but he did look rather glum. Some journalists thought so too, thus the rumours. And since none of us had cleared it up, there had been quite a buzz on it, which only made it harder for me to forget him.

Zayn had been trying his best to make me forget about Niall. I was required to take a walk every day, to help me get back on my feet again and Zayn had been the one who would accompany me every day. I didn't asked him to, he just always appeared at my doorstep forcing me to go out. And everytime, he'd somehow managed to make me not think of Niall. It was just fun with him. He knew how to make me smile. Well, his smile makes me smile. Have you seen his smile? It's ridiculously charming, even I couldn't help drool over it sometimes.

So there we were, walking around town hand in hand just enjoying each other's company. He had a lot to tell me about London, and I had a lot to tell him about home. When I'm with him, even the pain I'd always felt in my head perished. I could walk normally, as if I hadn't been in an accident. It's weird how he could make me feel that way. And sometimes, when we would lie down at our favourite spot and just look up at the sky to see the clouds, I wondered how it would be if things weren't this way. If Pixie hadn't interrupted us that day in London when we were about to kiss. If he hadn't ignored me after that. If Niall didn't swept me away. I wondered if we would be as happy as we were now.

But then I realised, I didn't need a man to make me happy. I had been single all my life before puberty kicked in, and Niall came into my life and I was perfectly fine. I realised I was just so used to having a guy that I forgot how it felt to not have one. I didn't need to win Niall's heart again, or anyone's for that matter. I have Zayn and Pixie by my side, and they're much better than any boyfriend would be.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

School's starting again tomorrow for me, so woohoo! I love school!

Writer's block again. But I feel like I should still post one because I don't think I'll have time to post another one anytime soon.  
>Honestly, I'm having problems writing this story (should I have revealed that?) cos I have a lot of plots, and I keep changing them and now I have some trouble linking them up so... Apologies for that, I'll try to make it work asap. Fingers crossed, the next one will be better:)<br>In the meantime, continue reading and I hope you still enjoy it!

Oh, suggestions for plots are more than welcomed:)


	22. 22: Just A Kiss

**~Just A Kiss~**

I twisted and turned about in bed. No position seemed right. I sat up, scratched my head and shook it all about in a desperate attempt to get some peace so that I could sleep. But there was just this uncomfortable feeling in my body, and my mind had been running in circles thinking about everything. At last, I gave up and went to shower. I hadn't had any sleep at all, and it was already 5AM. It was my first day back to school after my medical break, and I couldn't believe I hadn't had enough rest for it. I knew I had a lot to catch up on. No one in school had bothered to come by to hand me notes or anything so I had to rely on whatever I could find in the textbooks and the school website.

Pixie had returned back to London the week before because she needed her practice for her upcoming audition. Zayn had stayed behind and only returned last night. He had wanted to stay longer, but something happened between us and it felt only right for him to go off for a while. That incident that happened was partly why I couldn't sleep the whole night. I kept replaying the scene over and over again. A simple mistake. It wasn't meant to cause chaos. But it did. Because we were in public. We should have known better. But we were too caught up. We were naive. We thought there was nothing wrong with what we had done. But most obviously we were so wrong.

_We were having our daily walk. The weather was very windy and cooling, perfect for a walk. We strolled along the park, taking in the breeze, laughing at silly little things. We stopped for a break and sat on the grass at our usual spot. There weren't a lot of people that day, maybe because it was a Tuesday morning. I tucked my sweater tighter because it was getting chilly. Zayn noticed and cuddled up to me, keeping me warm. I laughed at his random kindness._

_"Thank you, this is nice," I smiled. He smiled shyly._

_We sat there watching the clouds again. It could easily become my favourite pastime. There's something about the clouds that soothed me. The white puffy cotton-like clouds floating in the blue sky, it was all just peaceful. It's like a form of escape for me. The floating clouds would take all my problems away and just for a few moments, they would all disappear._

_"Lila, have you ever thought of that kiss that almost happened between us?" Zayn suddenly asked, interrupting my thoughts._

_I blinked my eyes a few times to get back to reality. I wasn't sure if I heard right what he had just asked me and raised my eyebrows at him._

_"It's just, we've never talked about have we? And now that you're done with Niall, I was just curious,"he continued._

_"Do you want it to happen? The kiss?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer._

_"Erm..no," he said rather unconvincingly._

_"Then why'd you ask? Or even thought about it?" I continued questioning him. It was weird for him to suddenly talk about that after months of avoiding it._

_"It came across my mind, well it had been for a few months now..and now that you're not with Niall anymore, I think it's not that inappropriate to bring it up, is it?"_

_"Well thanks for bringing him up. Now I've got him in my mind," I said sarcastically. He turned glum. "Well, don't be like that! Tell you what, yes I had thought about it. Just recently, never when I was dating Niall."_

_He looked up. "And?"_

_"And what? That's it. I've thought about it, and that's it. I guessed I missed kissing Niall and I thought of you instead since you're here," I babbled. Surprisingly, I didn't find this conversation awkward at all. _

_"So kiss me,"he said firmly._

_I glanced at him. "What?" I laughed._

_"Kiss me. It might help you get over Niall"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_He nodded. I thought about it, and what the consequences would be if we did._

_"It's gonna be awkward if we did. No, I don't think we should. And we're in public,"I laid down my reasons._

_"There's no one here. And listen, if there's no spark, I'll fly off to London and we're gonna forget it ever happened. Just one kiss."_

_I hesitated before I said,"Fine..just one."_

_I moved in closer, close enough that our noses were touching. "I can't believe we're doing this right now," I laughed nervously._

_He laughed as well, before he placed his lips gently on my upper lip and pulled me in for the kiss. I was thinking how weird it felt. His lips were definitely softer than Niall's, and he tasted nothing like strawberries. It was weird, but it was nice. We were at it for a few seconds, before I stopped and gradually pull apart our lips. We stared at each other for a while, then we both started giggling into fits of laughter. It felt funny to be kissing your best friend._

_"I'm sorry. That did not do anything for me. This is weird, kissing other boys,"I said, still giggling a bit._

_"Yeah, I know. That did not go the way I thought it would be. Definitely not gonna happen again,"he laughed._

__We forgot about the kiss almost immediately. Zayn said it was worth a try because he realised that it meant I was still in love with Niall, and perhaps I should try to win him back. That must have been the nicest thing anyone had told me ever since the breakup. We were back to living our normal lives, and we treated each other as usual. The kiss had never happened in our knowledge.

But unknown to us, someone was lurking around when the kiss happened and managed to take a picture of it and happily decided to post it online. So duhh, the fans went berserk, gossip sites went crazy with speculations about Niall, Zayn and I. We only knew about it when I checked my twitter. The first thing I did as soon as I saw it was to call up Zayn. He came by my house immediately, and we discussed what we had to do. Then I realised, Niall could have seen it. I was going to try to win him back, but I bet now he was going to think that I had moved on.

Since Niall and I still hadn't cleared up any breakup rumours, fans were angry at me for cheating on him. I asked Zayn to check his, if they were angry at him as well. They were very much angry at him too. I didn't know if I should clear it all up by saying that Niall and I were splitsville, because I just thought of getting back with him. But on the other hand, all these backlash that I was getting was becoming more ridiculous by the minute. I was praying for a solution to appear.

And sadly it did. A few minutes later, Niall tweeted: _Hey guys, just wanna clear things up. I am single. So she's free to do whateva she wants:)_

__The pain I felt when I saw that tweet could not be described. It just felt like my heart had cracked and shattered. I felt my lips trembling, but I didn't want to cry. I had never cried over the breakup and I never intended to. But when I saw the tweet, it finally hit me that we were indeed over. It was like it finally was official. Zayn saw his tweet and when he saw me trying to be strong, he hugged me tight and I just broke down into tears. It was terrible. All the lost and lonely feelings poured out of me through the tears. I was crying because I missed him, because I wanted him back, because I loved him.

Zayn tweeted: _Guys, I am still single. Lila is still my best friend only. That was a friendly kiss, nothing more. x_

__So after that incident, Zayn decided to leave for London to have a talk with Niall to clear everything up. He left me a few bucks for plane tickets, in case I had to visit them one day. I was still getting backlashed, now with fans who thought I had broken Niall's heart. They would never be satisfied with me. I had chosen to ignore all the angry tweets and just reply the nice ones. Worst part was, I was starting school again. People would know what had happened between us. I was getting myself into a whole load of torture around school. And I wasn't ready to face it. Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Review if you're team Zayn!

Next chapter: Broken Arrow


	23. 23: Broken Arrow

**~Broken Arrow~**

Final exams were over, which meant I was free from school for 2 months. Life in school had been horrendous so far, especially since some 1D fans thought that I cheated on their favourite Irish boy. I tried explaining, but some just won't listen.

Niall had been acting weirdly fine about all this. I had texted him a few times after the picture of Zayn and I appeared, and he kept telling me that it didn't matter because I wasn't his anymore. I knew I didn't want him to get mad at me for kissing his best friend but that wasn't really what I wanted from him as well. It made it seem like he didn't even care. Like he had moved on and it kind of hurts.

Pixie had called and I got a hearing from her. She was angry that I attempted that kiss, and she was going on and on about how the dynamics between the three of us would change. I assured her it wouldn't because that kiss was simply just a kiss. He was trying to help me move on, we thought it could be something, but there wasn't. We agreed to let it go. People need to get that. I'm not falling for him, and he's nowhere in love with me. We're just fine.

It took me a few days for me to convince her the truth. She could be very stubborn when she wanted to. I assumed Zayn got the same treatment from her although he had never once mentioned anything about it whenever we're on the phone. We're still in contact, in fact we're closer than we were before, if that was even possible. We rarely talked about the kiss anymore, because there really wasn't anything to talk about. He had mentioned to me that he tried to straighten things out with Niall, but he felt like even though he said it was fine, Niall seemed to be quite distant from him ever since. I watched some of the videos they had posted on Youtube for their fans, and I could feel the tenseness between them. Some of the fans were able to detect it too, and commented on the videos and I couldn't help crying over how they all were blaming me for that. They were having a kick out of calling me names and pointing out all my flaws. Zayn was the only one who knew what I was feeling, and sometimes he would randomly asked his fans on twitter to stop attacking me so much.

_Guys, Lila is my best friend and it will hurt me to see her hurt. Love you guys x_

My dad had recovered fully, except for a few minor setbacks. But he was able to be independent and I wasn't worried about leaving him alone anymore. I figured I could take a break to London, to get away from everything. So I took the money Zayn had left me, and booked a ticket out. I told my dad, and asked Zayn's mom to place an eye over him, just in case.

I really actually just wanted to meet up with Niall. I had missed him so much, and I felt like there's so much explaining to be done to him. And I secretly wanted to get back with him. I wasn't sure if he would want me anymore, but I told myself to brace myself for his reaction. I arrived at Niall's doorstep at noon and I rang the bell. No one answered. So I rang it again, and knocked on it three times. When I was convinced that he wasn't at home, I left and made my way to Zayn's, the only other person I was close to. I rang the doorbell once, and a few seconds later, he appeared in only his white boxers. He was obviously very surprised to see me there.

"Lila! You're here! In London!" he exclaimed. "Come in, what are you doing here?"

He hurriedly brought me in. He grabbed a grey shirt that was lying on the couch and put it on. He didn't bother wearing any pants. I sat on the couch, glad to finally sit down.

"I want to meet Niall. But he's not there,"I vaguely answered his questions. I didn't want to tell him first about my thoughts of wanting to get back with Niall.

"I think Niall's out for lunch. He'll be back soon I guess. Why do you want to meet him suddenly?"

"Erm..I feel like we need to talk things out?"I answered unconvincingly.

He looked at me weirdly, but didn't ask more. He went to the kitchen, and returned with a glass of juice. As I took a sip, I realised he was staring at me intensely. I put it down and asked him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing..I was just thinking of something," he mumbled.

There was nothing suspicious about that, so I just nodded. But he broke the silence again.

"I just have been having something in my mind. And I really want to tell you. But it might affect our friendship. I don't want to ruin what we have now, but I can't keep it to myself any monger," he said.

His tone was scaring me a little bit, so I assured him,"Nothing's gonna change us. We've been through too many things together to just let it slip. What is it?"

"Promise me. Promise me that you won't leave me even if you disagree with what I'm gonna tell you,"he pleaded.

"Just tell me!"

He took a deep breath and fidgeted around nervously before speaking again.

"I like you. Like a lot. More than a lot actually,"he started. I stared at him, unsure where this was going. When I said nothing, he continued.

"I really want to be there for you when you're feeling down, and I want to be there for you when you're feeling good," He paused again, expecting me to be able to catch up with what he was trying to convey to me.

"And you are. You're always there for me, you've been the best friend anyone could ever be to me," I told him.

He shook his head. "That's just it. I'm just a friend to you, aren't I? I..I want to be more that that, Lila. I don't want to be just your best friend. I wanna be able to hold you, and kiss you like that time. I want to feel your lips on mine, and be able to call you mine,"

By that time, I had lost all words to say. I felt my eyes watering, and kept blinking it to stop them from falling. I wasn't crying because I was touched. I was crying because those were probably the nicest words he had ever confessed to me, but I knew that no matter what, I had to turn him down because who was really in my heart. I placed my hands on his, not knowing what to say.

"Zayn.."I drifted off. He quickly responded by abruptly kissing me. It was a forced kiss, but still nice, and I felt myself kissing him back. But I pulled away, and he let go and I could see his eyes glistening over the tears that were forming.

"Please..I know you're here for Niall..but please, give me a chance. Don't go to him. Be with me. Stay,"he pleaded.

This time I couldn't stop my tears from falling. He was being so emotional, and I just wanted to say yes. But it wasn't that easy. I would have said yes if he had asked me that a long time ago. But my heart wants what it wants. For some reason, I would always come back to Niall. Zayn had been way nicer to me, and he stuck by me but I couldn't forget about Niall. I wiped off my tears and cupped his pretty face. I gave him a kiss, not on the lips, but on the cheek.

"I'm sorry."

That was probably the hardest words I had ever needed to say to anyone. I couldn't hold back my tears and the more I had to look at him, the more I would start bawling. So I stood up and left the house immediately. I opened the door and stepped out of the house, only to find Niall walking up towards me. When we both saw each other, we were both caught offguard and just continued to stare at each other like that, frozen in our places.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

My last chapter received a lot of responses, I love all your thoughts and suggestions, keep 'em coming! :) Love you guys! My next update will be on Sunday, so stay tuned:)


	24. 24: Someone Like You

**~Someone Like You~**

"Lila," he muttered.

"Niall,"I replied back.

His wide shocked eyes gradually turned into a frown. "What are you doing here? In London? At _Zayn's_?"

As soon as I heard the hint of disgust in his voice when he mentioned Zayn, I regretted my decision to come over his house. So far, I had had to reject my own best friend and now I was caught by the ex that I wanted to get back with at the wrong place at the wrong time. My first day in London and so much had happened.

"I..I wanted to meet you, I wanted to talk,"I said, trying to choose my words carefully. I didn't want him to assume the worst out of me.

"Really? And the first place you thought you would find me is here? Looks to me like you've already planned to see Zayn first, then me,"he blasted.

He seemed angry already, so I quickly tried stating my explanation clearly.

"I came over yours and you weren't there, so I came here. It wasn't what you think, I swear!"

"Then why is your lipstick smudged? Did you snog him in there?"his voice raised.

I touched my lips, as if I could see my smudged lips by touching them. I forgot about that kiss. How should I explain that?

"I..No! I didn't kiss him, I must have wiped off my lips just now. Nothing happened between us!"I lied.

Just then, the door opened and we immediately turned to see Zayn standing there, his eyes still red from the tears. He saw Niall, and looked at me and I swore I saw him shake his head a bit, as if not believing that Niall was there at that moment.

"Hey mate," Niall greeted. "Dude, have you been crying?"

Zayn stood there not knowing what to say. He looked at me, but I looked away because I felt too guilty.

"Erm no..sore eyes,"he mumbled.

"Oh..better get that checked then. Listen, I came to borrow your speakers. I lost mine,"Niall said casually.

"Erm, yeah sure..I'll get them,"he mumbled again, and disappeared back into his house.

I looked at Niall, feeling awkward now that our argument was left hanging.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't want to argue with you anymore. We're not even together anymore, for god's sake,"he sighed.

I looked away from him. It sounded like he didn't want to be a part of me anymore.

"And I definitely don't want to hurt you anymore. The only reason why we broke off this whole thing was because I thought I was hurting you more when we're together. Believe me when I say this, I really do care about you. It's just..it's better for us this way,"he continued.

I still wasn't looking at him. I couldn't bear to. Zayn reappeared at the door with the speakers and handed them over to Niall. Niall thanked him, and left, but not before he asked me something.

"Do you..maybe, wanna meet up soon? Tomorrow for lunch? You know, while you're here in London.."he drifted off.

I looked at him surprised. I smiled and nodded shyly, not believing what I just heard. He smiled and left. I stood there smiling to myself, forgetting that Zayn was still at the doorstep. I turned to see him staring at me with those hurtful eyes. I immediately wiped off the smile off my face.

"I'm sorry,"I said, looking down at my feet still feeling guilty.

"Where are you going now? You have a place to stay here?" He asked, completely ignoring my apology.

I shook my head. "I'll find a room somewhere."

There was an awkward silence as we both stood there not knowing what to say to each other.

"Come on in then. You can stay here till you're ready to go back,"he suddenly said. He went back to his house, leaving me there.

I stood there for a while, still unsure whether I should take his offer or not. As I was thinking, Zayn's head pooped out from the edge of the door.

"What are you doing standing there? Come in!"

I jumped at his voice, and quickly followed him in. I was lost. Why was he acting so casually as if nothing had happened?

"Zayn.."

"You can sleep in the extra room,"he interrupted as he brought me to the bedroom.

"Zayn.."I started again.

"I'll arrange the bed for you, you can place your bags there," Again, he interrupted.

"Zayn! Listen to me!"I shouted, finally having enough.

"What, Lila?"he shouted back. "I know what you're gonna say. I don't want to hear it. Let's just forget about it!"

"No! I'm not just gonna pretend as if nothing had happened! We did it once, and it turned out horrible. I'm not going back to that road again,"

"What do you want me to say Lila? That I'm sorry that I had feelings for you? That I'm sorry that I kissed you? Because I'm not sorry! I don't regret any of that. You rejected me. You said yes to Niall. I got it. I don't need you to repeat it all over for me alright," he blasted.

He started to walk off. But he turned back.

"And don't ever apologise for saying no to me. You were only following your heart. I was putting you in the spot, I shouldn't have done that," he said softly, before leaving the room.

I plunged myself onto the bed. Zayn was too nice. The more nicer he was to me, the more guilty I feel. But that didn't mean I wanted to stay away from him. I wanted him to be with me, because I would be nothing without Zayn. I was just caught in between. Zayn came back with the bedsheets and pillows and set them up on the bed. I watched as he quietly arranged them nicely. I thought I should say something to him, to ease the tension between us. I grabbed his wrist as he was about to leave.

"Zayn.."I stopped him, and brought him to sit on the bed. "We're okay right? I mean, we're still friends right?"

"Best of friends,"he smiled weakly.

I smiled after he said that, relieved. "Good. Because I still love you so much, and I need you. I don't want this thing to affect anything between us. I didn't explain much to you just now-"

"And you don't need to. I get it,"he interrupted.

I smiled politely and held his hands tighter. "I still feel the need to say it. It's true, I do love Niall. I honestly do not know what is it about him that makes me want him so much, but I know that he's the one for me. And you..Zayn, you are the nicest guy in the world and I hope you know that. You could easily win any girl's heart with that smile of yours. You won mine when we first met. And I want you to know that you, Zayn, is still the only one I cannot live without. That's how special you are to me."

I gave him a tight hug, and we stayed in that position for a few seconds. When we let go of each other, I saw that he was tearing.

"Thank you for that,"he said. "Really. I'd always thought I wasn't good enough for you. But those words..nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. Thank you."

"You have always been the greatest friend. Why do you think I stayed by your side through all these years?" I smirked at him.

He laughed, and wiped off his tears. "So..what are you gonna wear for that date with Niall?"

I suddenly remembered about that. I had totally forgot about it, what with all these commotion with Zayn. I stared at him, and shrugged.

"Help me choose?"I asked.

He grinned and stood up to unpacked my bags. _Things were definitely back to normal with us, that one's for sure_, I smiled.


	25. 25: It Ends Tonight

**~It Ends Tonight~**

**11PM that day**

I turned my head and admired the blonde-haired boy beside me. I would never in a million years imagined myself in this position. It's too good to be true. He was grinning so wide while watching the stars, his arms around me. I stared back into the sky and smiled, thanking god for all the things that had happened to me. The night didn't start out too well, but it ended perfectly.

**6PM the same day.**

"He's here! Are you ready? Go win him back, Lila,"Zayn wished me.

I squeaked in excitement and gave him a hug. I was wearing my favourite yellow blouse below my brown cardigan, and paired it with a pair of blue denim jeans. I was going for the 'I want you back, but I'm not that desperate' look. I opened the door and walked towards where Niall was waiting for me by his car. He was smiling shyly at me, and I blushed slightly. I missed that smile of his. He opened the door for me, and we drove off to a cafe overlooking a lake. Dinner by the bay, so romantic.

"Wow, so is this considered a date?"I joked.

"Not yet."he laughed.

We sat down, and started catching up on our lives. It felt natural talking to him about all that had happened to me, even though we hadn't talked to each other for ages. He asked about my accident, and I showed him the scars on my arms. I didn't tell him what exactly happened, because I knew it was partly his fault I was dreaming during work. Permanent scars left on me to remind me of the day we broke up. That was something I had to live with for quite some time now. But he didn't need to know that for now.

I asked him about Anne, and he said that he hadn't tried to contact her after we broke up. He felt guilty and realised it wouldn't be nice of him to continue talking to her. Things were going on well between us. We hadn't tried to raise our voice once, and we answered all the questions calmly. I was confident the night would turn pretty wonderful for us.

**7PM**

We were at each others' throats and having a go at every word we spit out to each other. I forgot how we ended up like that. Our stories started accumulating up and soon, we found flaws in them. Questions after questions were asked to clear our doubts and in the end, both of us lost it.

"There's no such thing as a friendly kiss!" Niall shouted.

"There was nothing between us! I was trying to move on from you. We were over then!"

"That's your excuse? I wasn't going around kissing any girls in public!"

"I thought you were with Anne!"

**8PM**

"You have no right to be angry with me! No right at all! You broke up with me, not the other way!"

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt me!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you end things with me!"

"Yeah I should have. Then maybe you won't be kissing around your best friend!"

"Are we seriously still on that? Get over it! Why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend?"

"Because I want to be a jealous boyfriend to you!"

That stunned me silent.

"I want to be able to proudly tell people that you're mine, that if any guy dares to steal you from me, they will get it from me. I want to be able to love you again. I want to hold you in my arms, and cuddle up and kiss you goodbye every night. I want to watch the clouds with you during the day, and gaze at the stars with you during the night. I want to-"

I interrupted his words by slipping in a kiss. It's so simple how he could easily win back my heart. In that few seconds when our lips touched, all hard feelings were lost. I was in love with him, and he was in love with me. Enough said. He kissed me back, and pulled me deeper into the kiss.

"I have never stopped loving you, Lila,"he whispered into my ears.

"And I have always loved you, Niall,"I whispered back, a grin creeping up my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Heads up, the next chapter will be the last one:) It'll be a wrap up of what would happen to Lila and Niall, Zayn and Pixie.**

**Thanks again for the constant support:)  
><strong>


	26. 26: 5 Years Time

**~5 Years Time~**

_Niall Horan Back Together with Ex?  
><em>

_One Direction Member Zayn Malik Dating Student Jade Dean_

_Liam Payne Engaged to Long-Time Girlfriend_

_Harry Styles' Girlfriend Moving in?  
><em>

_Louis Tomlinson's Girlfriend Hates Carrots!  
><em>

I opened the door, and was greeted by a grinning Zayn. He was looking nice with a messy hairstyle and a white top. He had brought along his girlfriend of 2 years with him, Jade, who was looking as beautiful as ever in her light purple dress. Jade was a fellow aspiring writer and was a junior in my school. We became friends after meeting in the school library, when she started babbling about her passion for writing. She had the same principles as me, and we became close. Soon I introduced her to Zayn, and he was intrigued by her. They started dating soon after and had had a healthy relationship ever since. They sometimes double-date with Niall and I.

"Aww you guys look so cute! Come on in, guys,"I invited them in.

I was having a small party with family and friends to celebrate my first published book. 5 years after I first entered the university, I had written my first book and got it published. To be fair, it wasn't really a book. The boys had managed to ask their manager to offer me a job in writing their next book, so I took it. The book was all about them really. It was amateur but the fans seemed excited about it and the boys loved it.

5 years and we had all came a long way. All of the boys now had a girlfriend, excluding Liam, who had proposed to his last year. They were all taking a break from their busy lives, and hadn't come out with a new album for a while. They had 3 so far, so that was a huge accomplishment for someone their age. They were men now. And their fans were now a bit older. It seemed fair to say that their fans were calmer than before, and had accepted all the girlfriends with open hearts.

I mingled with Pixie and Harry while waiting for Niall to come out from the kitchen. He had told her to stay out from the kitchen, as he was making dinner that night. Harry had been nothing but wonderful towards Pixie and I was grateful for that. Pixie had been a wonderful friend to me and the last thing I wanted was for her to be hurt. We laughed about old times, just as Niall appeared from the kitchen with a big cake.

I looked around to see if anyone had expected that. I had only them it was a dinner party. I didn't know there was going to be a cake. Pixie was 'Aww'-ing beside me, just completely being a girl. He stopped in the middle of the living room and raised his glass.

"Today, we celebrate our 2nd book, published by none other than our best friend and best girlfriend, Delilah Simmons. she had came a long way to reach where she is today, just like us boys. I would want to take a moment to thank my lovely lads, Liam, Zayn, Harry and Louis, for being the best mates I could ever be in a band with."

I turned to look at them. They raised their glasses in acknowledgment. I saw Zayn coming up to Niall and taking his glass.

"Now, I want to invite the guest-of-honor today, Lila, to come forward." Niall announced.

Immediately I blushed. I moved in front shyly, people clapping and cheering for me. When I reached beside Niall, he took my hand.

"My beautiful Lila, you have been the greatest towards me. We've had our ups and downs, but throughout it all we stick by each other. I love you too much to let you go, and even when we're apart, we had managed to be together. We've had our moments, good and bad. I love my life now, because of these boys, because of my family, because of my fans. But most importantly, because it has you in it. And right now, all I'm asking is for you to be a part of it for the rest of mine."

He paused. I stared at him. Was he trying to tell me something here? Was he going to do what I think he would do? And at that moment, he took something out of his pocket, and knelt on one of his knees.

"Delilah Simmons, my sweet angel, my one and only, will you marry me?"

The room went wild, with the boys cheering so loud, and the girls in awe. I was so stunned, I couldn't say out a single word. I was crying already, and all I could do was nod my head eagerly.

"Yes, yes of course I would!" I finally managed to say out.

The room exploded in cheers once again. Zayn popped some confetti and Niall and I kissed.

After the commotion, I pulled Zayn and Pixie apart from their partners and dragged them to one corner.

"You know, if my Dad was still here, I would probably be hugging him real tight right now. But he isn't," I started, trying not to cry over my late father. He had passed away 2 years back after another stroke and the doctors couldn't revived him back.

"Oh Lila, come on give us a hug then,"Zayn offered, knowing exactly what I wanted.

We cuddled up together, and Zayn was trying to make me laugh, which in the end he did. I was laughing in between my tears.

"Happy times,"he finally uttered. I smiled and wiped off my tears, before repeating it.

"You guys are the closest people to me, and I never want to be apart from each other alright? Even if Harry proposes to you one day, or when you decide to ask Jade the golden question,"I said jokingly to them.

"And when you become a famous writer, make sure you don't forget about us! All your books should be dedicated to us, you hear that?"Pixie joked.

We laughed and joked about good times once again, before Harry came to steal Pixie away from us. Zayn left to accompany Jade, and I stood there watching everyone's smiles and laughter. Niall crept up from behind and scared me.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, inserting his arms around my waist and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Nothing..seeing their smiles make me smile. I'm truly blessed."

"And seeing your smile makes me smile,"he said. I gave him a kiss.

"I still can't believe you proposed!" I said out loud.

"I surprised you didn't I back there?" he laughed.

"I love you, Niall Horan,"I whispered softly.

"And I definitely love you," and he kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hello! Just a short wrap-up about Lila and the boys in a few years time to conclude the end of this story.

I've had fun writing it, and reading your reviews and I hope you've enjoyed this story as much:)

If you're interested, I have just started a new 1D story called For Emma. Go check it out, because I think that story would be better than this haha.

So that is it! It's a wrap! Bye bye!


End file.
